Rosa roja, hojas negras
by URADAMA
Summary: La rosa es la mujer, su cuerpo. Las hojas su destino, el camino a seguir.Siempre hay que realizar un sacrifisio para oponerse al mal ella el cordero, él tal vez su salvación.
1. capitulo 1

**_4 de agosto 1983_**

**_3:15 AM_**

Una mujer de ojos oscuros, tez blanca y cabello lacio asta la cintura recogido en una coleta baja, caminaba a tumbos por una de tantas calles de la ciudad. Su vientre abultado era sostenido por sus manos, así evitando tal vez que el dolor de las contracciones le abatieran aun mas. Paresia que a su paso las sombras adquirían vida y le seguían sin que ella se percatara de ello y a lo lejos una mirada ámbar refulgía en medio de la oscuridad.

Tengo que …llegar…tengo qu..que hacerlo hablaba para si misma la joven mujer

Sus pasos se volvieron a un mas torpes, por el dolor, paresia que inevitablemente su bebe nacería en medio de la calle, sin abrigo, sin nadie que le ayudara a llegar a ese mundo que le traería miles de encargos y miles de pruebas. Tomoe se dejo caer, pero unos brazos salvaguardaron su caída.

Sa... saito? mirando los ojos ámbar de su protector saito… onegai , ayúdale, nunca le abandones tomando la mano de este te lo suplico las lagrimas en sus ojos descendían lentas por las mejillas pálidas

Tomoe – san, no se preocupe, yo daré asta mi vida por su criatura dice mientras empieza a ayudar a esta en su labor de parto

Los minutos pasaron, el cuerpo de la joven mujer se estremecía bajo el sudor y el frió al mismo tiempo, el clima no era nada favorable y a su rededor la energía se hacía tensa y oscura, las sombras empezaban a tomar formas escalofriantes, pequeñas bestias de formas extrañas y ojos sin brillo, tan opacos como esa madrugada que le daba la bienvenida a la criatura que tendría como misión enfrentarse al príncipe de la oscuridad.

Saito contemplo el femenino cuerpo allí, sin vida, el ultimo aliento que pudiese haber brindado a ese lugar se había escapado junto con el llanto del bebe que ahora era sostenido en brazos por el hombre de mirada ámbar. El miro el rostro del pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, regalándole una sonrisa extraña a la cual el bebe solo correspondió con un llanto.

Bien.. que dios te guarde Tomoe –san, y no te preocupes, la criatura estará a salvo mientras permanezca conmigo, Colocándose de pie emprende su caminata, mientras las sombras le siguen y otras simplemente se ocupan en tomar y bañar el cuerpo de la mujer con sus cuerpos, envolviéndola en el manto de su reino, la oscuridad

* * *

Demorara mucho papá? Dice el pequeño niño de 5 años a su madre

Pronto llegara, no te preocupes mi amor acariciando el rostro de su hijo

Por que tardara tanto? Dice mientras abraza a su madre

No se amor, tal ves el auto se averió dice esperanzada en que ello sea pronto llegara no te preocupes mi niño, mejor ve y acuéstate dormir, estas no son horas para que estés despierto dice regalándole una sonrisa a su hijo

No puedo, recuerda que papá me mando a cuidarte dice mientras se aferra mas a su madre y lo estoy haciendo.

Saito llego a su casa, abriendo rápidamente la puerta y colocando un cello en esta, un pergamino que salvaguardara su hogar de los intrusos que le habían seguido asta allí.

Hajime que ocurrió? Dice la mujer que le esperaba con su hijo en brazos ya dormido, al verle entrar de esa manera es… colocando los ojos en el pequeño bulto es el bebe de Tomoe –san? acercándose a su esposo mientras trata de mirar a la pequeña criatura en brazos de su esposo

Si, es nuestra responsabilidad ahora mira a su pequeño hijo dormido en brazos de su esposa y la de él con voz áspera y fría

Tokio llevó su mirada asta encontrarse con el rostro dormido de su hijo, el pensar que esas dos pequeñas personitas tendrían en sus manos jóvenes la responsabilidad de una lucha decisiva, era un enorme tormento que atormentaba a su corazón de madre.

Lo mejor será llevarlos a dormir, trae una muda de ropa para el bebe y abrígalo, no quiero que se enferme dice la mujer dirigiéndose a su habitación

Tokio deposito a su hijo en su cama, mientras le arropaba y le contemplaba, una de sus manos se deslizó por la cabellera de su hijo, y regalándole un beso en la frente se retiro de allí dejándole descansar.

Se quedo toda la madrugada despierto? le interrogo al verla entrar a la habitación

Ya sabes como es, no dejo de esperarte en toda la madrugada, diciéndome que tu le habías encargado que me cuidaras sonríe para su esposo es un niño muy obediente. sus ojos se desvían a el cuerpito indefenso del bebe recién nacido, me encargare de el

Tokio se la paso el resto de la mañana cuidando de el pequeño bebe, claro que se había dado cuenta que la pequeña criatura que sostenía en sus manos delicadamente era una pequeña guerrera, por que así había empezado su vida luchando por seguir entre ellos y cumplir lo que debía hacer.

Luego de acomodar a la pequeña n medio de unas cuantas mantas y cobijas que le proporcionaran calor, la coloco en medio de su esposo y ella, sacando del rostro de Saito una enorme interrogante y algo de fastidio.

Que haces? mirándole alojar al bebe en medio de ellos dos

Pues le estoy acostando no ves? dice riendo mientras le mira ella es nuestra hija cariño, además no hay donde mas acomodarla acariciando el rostro pálido de su nueva "hija"

Saito cerro los ojos dando un suspiro de resignación a cambio de toda respuesta o reclamo para con su esposa, mientras su mano se deslizó por la de ella y le ayudo a acomodarse entre las mantas lo mas cerca que pudiera , teniendo tan pequeño obstáculo entre los dos.

* * *

Padre, padre, despierta! Exclamaba el pequeño al ver entre sus padres algo moverse

Saito abrió apesadumbradamente sus ojos al sentir como su pequeño daba saltitos sobre él, emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo

Que sucede hijo? dice acariciando y despeinando sus cabellos

Mira, mami tubo un bebe en la noche! dice señalando ala pequeña criatura moverse entre los dos mira se esta moviendo

Saito contemplo el rostro de su esposa, pareciera que el escándalo infantil no había hecho mella en su oído y menos había perturbado su sueño. Así que se coloco sentado en la cama mientras sentaba a su hijo a un lado de el y tomaba el cuerpecito envuelto de la criatura en sus manos.

Si ves pequeña lo que haces? dice mientras le mira con ojos fríos un poco exasperado por verse levantado tan temprano , pero a cambio de su gesto la pequeña le devuelve pequeños pucheros mezclados con medianas sonrisas infantiles rayos, esto será mas duro de lo que pensé.

Que pequeñito! dice su hijo mientras toma una de las diminutas manos en las suyas, observando que apenas y alcanzaba a cubrir la mano de la criatura en manos de su padre

Tokio entre abrió sus ojos quedándose embobada con la imagen que sus ojos descubrían al abrirse. Su esposo sosteniendo en las piernas a su hijo y en uno de sus fuertes brazos, a la pequeña integrante de la familia. Esto hizo que la mujer se estremeciera un poco al recordar lo que había ocurrido con la madre de la criatura y lo que les esperaba en un futuro no muy lejano

Tokio se levantó, sentándose en la cama y llamando la atención de su hijo, mientras depositaba un cariñoso beso en los labios a su esposo.

Buenos días amor acariciando su cabello

Dormiste bien? dice Saito entregándole a la bebe iré a vestirme, tengo que ir a trabajar, a demás buscar mas información, a ver que paso con lo de anoche dice cargando a su hijo para dejarlo en el piso y luego retirándose al baño

Tokio dio un suspiro desilusionado, paresia que nada le afectara. Sus ojos se posaron en sus dos hijos, el pequeño chico se fijaba en el cuerpecito debajo de las mantas , Tokio cayo en cuenta que la pequeña no había llorado en lo absoluto siendo que tendría bastante hambre , ella dio gracias por ello, y tomando a la niña entre sus brazos desnudo uno de sus senos y le dio de mamar.

El pequeño se quedo contemplando a su madre ya la bebe que se aferraba a su pecho como si de ello dependiera su vida… y era a si, claro que en la inocencia de su edad ello no le era evidente.

Saito salio del baño encontrándose con esta escena y el corazón se le destrozó, sabia que esa pequeña no era su hija, pero la imagen de esta siendo amamantada por su esposa le izó recordar que hace muy poco habían perdido a su nuevo bebe, pero al notar que el rostro de Tokio se veía feliz, pensó que lo mejor que hubiese pasado era haberse encargado de la pequeña así en algo la perdida de su bebe se veía de cierta manera recompensada .

* * *

Así que fue una niña? dice el hombre sentado en una silla de cuero rojo junto a una chimenea y una enorme ventana, pero a pesar de la claridad que por esta pudiese estar entrando el rostro del sujeto estaba ensombrecido, dándole un aire macabro.

Si, mi señor, una bella niña de ojos azules dice el joven frente a él desea que hagamos algo por recuperarle? habla sin levantar la mirada al hombre

No, deja que ellos le críen, a fin de cuentas terminara viniendo a mí por si sola, solo… tenla vigilada quiero que me tengas enterado de cada paso de cada mueca que haga mi hija

El joven se retiro desapareciendo en las sombras mientras el hombre misterioso batía en su mano un poco de vino y llevándolo a su boca.

Una mujer..jejej bueno será interesante verle crecer, transformarse en mi deseo sonríe mientras mira aparecer frente a el a una mujer vestida de negro y el cabello suelto arropándole la espalda desnuda

Será divertido amor dice sentándose en sus piernas y besándole apasionadamente ver como tu hija, cae ante la tentación, claro si antes logra sobrevivir a los primeros años de vida jejejej la mujer sube su vestido asta sus caderas, mientras dirige una de sus manos del hombre sobre sus muslos y atrapa de nuevo su boca

* * *

_Aquí traigo esta historia, espero que me digan como les parece, si desean contactarme para algo mi correo es Uradama asta una próxima_

_Hasta pronto_

**ATT: URADAMA**


	2. capitulo 2

Septiembre 23 1994

La pequeña se encontraba ahora con su hermano en el patio de la enorme casa que ahora era su hogar. A Saito le habían trasladado de lugar de trabajo y ahora vivían en Kyoto. Kaoru, como habían llamado a la pequeña de ojos azules, se había adaptado perfectamente a su familia, aun que bien sabia no era parte de ella, sanguineamente. Aoshi se había convertido en el hermano mayor que la protegía siempre de cualquier pleito, en especial en la escuela, por que allí, los chicos siempre le empezaban a molestar por su personalidad retraída y poco extrovertida. Kaoru por ello no pronunciaba palabra alguna y prefería pasar por una muda, aun que cuando el humor le era alterado drásticamente, las palabras le salían tan claras que asta el propio Aoshi se sorprendía.

5: 55 de la mañana

Linda apresúrate que si no estas lista en 10 minutos tu padre se enojara ( dice Tokio quien ayudaba a bañara su hija a toda velocidad)

Si mami ( dice regalándole una sonrisa tierna)

Saito entre tanto se encontraba en el marco de la puerta recargado, mientras esperaba el turno para ducharse, su hija y esposa solían demorarse bastante en ello, y no entendía como era que le había cogido el turno de su baño.

Aoshi aun se encontraba durmiendo, pues aun seguía algo resfriado y bueno no se sentía de lo mejor, a lo lejos escuchaba la sonrisa de su madre y hermana al salir de l baño.

Ojala no se meta cof cof, em problemas esa niña (dijo para si aoshi antes de cerrar de nuevo sus ojos..)

Querida deberías tratar de demorar menos (dice Saito observando a su esposa, con kaoru en brazos, abrigada en una toalla)

Papi no te molestes ( dice la pequeña abrazándole sin previo aviso)

Saito sonrió, ella siempre le tomaba por sorpresa, bien ahora sabia las mujeres eran su debilidad, en especial las dos de su familia).

Luego de dirigirse a la oficina donde tenia que rendir informe sobre su trabajo se encamino hacia un lugar apartado de la ciudad, y allí se encontró con dos hombres, uno de aspecto fuerte, grande y enorme, el otro un anciano de barbas blancas pero de personalidad algo alborotada.

Je, pensé que no vendrías hoy Saito ( dice el mas grande)

El que llegue un poco tarde no quiere decir que no vendré Hiko (dice mientras toma asiento al lado del anciano.

Bueno muchachos no se coloquen a discutir, además, hay cosas muy importantes de las cuales hablar (dice el anciano mientras tras de el una pequeña de 9 años aparece)

Saito contemplo la pequeña que salía tras el anciano, de ojos verdes y cabellera azabache como la de kaoru, así que mirando directamente al anciano le cuestiono.

Y es que ahora te dedicas a niñera Okina – san? (dice sarcástico y burlón)

Jajaj, no , es solo mi nieta ( dice mientras alza ala niña en sus piernas) te presento a Misao Makimachi ( dice mirando a su nieta)

La pequeña solo atino a realizar una reverencia al hombre de mirada ámbar que le intimidaba un poco.

No entiendo como la hermosa Tokio te dio un hijo, y aun mas como es posible que tu tengas a cargo a kaoru – sama (dice hiko mientras lo mira desafiante)

Hiko anteriormente era el prometido de Tokio, pero bueno las cosas no salieron tal cual el las había planificado y al aparecer el lobito, se vio con su prometida, pero bueno luego de un tiempo, se empezaron a conocer, ya que trabajaban si se podría decir para el mismo fin.

Saito no hizo ningún comentario con respecto a lo que hiko le había mencionado, solo le dedico una mirada fría , mientras luego dirigía una mirada a la pequeña que aun tenia sus ojos en el

Mucho gusto linda (dice saito tratando de sonar gentil, pero no lográndolo mucho que digamos.) y, por que trajiste a tu nieta aquí? ( dice mientras se acomoda en su silla, algo incomodo por la situación.

Pues veras, ella también …ella ayudara a tus hijos en esto ( dice mientras acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña de 9 años)

Baya esto parece ya una guardería (dice hiko mientras juguetea con un trozo de alambre)

(Saito y okina le miraron con algo de disgusto) sabemos que aun están muy pequeños, pero créenos que son los niños mas fuertes que puedas encontrar en toda la tierra, es mas, por que no hacemos una prueba de las habilidades de los pequeños? ( dice Okina mientras deja a su nieta en el suelo)

Saito sonrió) me párese una excelente idea

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaoru se encontraba merendando, sola, como siempre lo hacia cuando su hermano no le acompañaba, se había acomodado tras uno de los enormes árboles del patio de recreo. Sacando con cuidado los deliciosos manjares que su madre le había empacado, los dispuso sobre sus piernas, tratando de decidir cual comería de primeras, en eso un niño más o menos de su misma edad pareció frente a ella.

Seria alguna molestia que me dieras un poco de tus pastelillos? ( dice el jovencito frente a ella.

Kaoru se le quedo mirando curiosa, y no le había dicho aun nada, y no se lo diría, tan solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y vio enseguida como el niño se acomodaba a su lado.

Hace mucho que quería platicar contigo (dice mientras juega con sus dedos) eh, bueno si tu quieres

Kaoru se le quedo mirando algo sorprendida, pero no dándole importancia le ofreció un panecillo sonriéndole

Mi nombre es Shinta (dice el pequeño a su lado)

Kaoru (le contesta mientras muerde algo de su panecillo sin mirarle)

Shinta sonrió por ello, mas no de manera burlona como lo esperaba la niña, si no de una manera gentil, que a ella le pareció... Linda.

Bien Kaoru (Dice deteniéndose mientras le mira, ella le confirma moviendo su cabeza) quisieras ser mi amiga? ( dice de lo mas natural)

Kaoru se sorprendió por la petición, y bueno viendo que aparte de ese niño nuevo, todos le veían como una extraña cosa, asintió enérgicamente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Durante el resto del descanso, mantuvieron una corta plática, llena de las preguntas mas razonables, para ir conociendo a una persona.

Que estés bien Kaoru, mañana te espero aquí vale? ( dice el pequeño pelirrojo mientras se levanta toma su maletín y se va.)

Kaoru no musito nada, solo cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su salón, mientras por el camino se encontraba con un grupo de niños y niñas que le gustaba fastidiarle.

Ja, mira la tontica esta consiguió amigo (dice uno de ellos, mientras le jala el pelo) mm bueno aun que paresia ser mas bien su novio no creen? ( dice a los demás )

Siiii, kaoru tiene novio, kaoru tiene novio (decían las niñas molestándola mientras esta trataba de avanzar sin colocarles atención)

Pero ese niño esta muy lindo como para que sea el novio de una chica tan fea, y que ni siquiera musita palabra alguna( dice una de las chiquillas a su lado) eres un bicho extraño

Kaoru se tapo los oídos y trato de correr mientras apretaba los ojos para no llorar. Pensaba Kaoru, que durante mucho tiempo estaba soportando esa situación, pero muy poco le quedaba ya de paciencia. Le fastidiaba muchos ser el hazme reír de los demás del grupo. En esas, choco con un cuerpo enorme, al cual no colocó atención, y luego de pasarlo se dirigió al salón.

El hombre que había chocado con la pequeña se quedo enfrente de los niños, mirándoles algo desafiante, asiendo que estos retrocedieran un poco y salieran de allí intimidados.

Jum, aun es una débil niña (dice el sujeto mientras enciende un cigarro y lo lleva a la boca) mi hija no puede tener un carácter tan frágil ( dice mientras tras el aparece hombre con apariencia de un joven de 20 años, con el cabello rojo y ojos dorados.

Aun es una niña mi señor, no puede exigirle que sea fuerte aun (dice este tratándole de defender)

No me digas que estas encariñado con la mocositas esa, Himura? (dice este riendo sarcástico)

Kenshin permaneció en silencio mientras observaba el aspecto fuerte de su señor, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, con cabellera larga y traje de color blanco.

Bueno Himura, ahora que has tenido un buen acercamiento a la pequeña, espero que no cometas estupideces y eches todo por la borda, aprovecha todo lo que sabes de ella, mímala, se de verdad ese amigo que necesita tanto la pobre ( ríe mientras tira el cigarro y lo pisotea) espero que mantenga a raya lo que son tus sentimientos y tu deber, no quiero que luego que me salgas con estupidez Himura, entendiste? ( dice mientras le mira fríamente y se desvanece, mientras nadie les observa quedando solo el joven allí, mirando hacia las aulas de clase de cuarto grado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Te encuentras mejor cariño? ( preguntaba Tokio a su hijo mayor)

Un poco de calor no mas madre (dice mientras se acomoda en la cama para recibir la medicina)… aun no ah llegado Kaoru – chan de clases?

No, aun no ah llegado, (dice mientras toma la temperatura al joven de 16 años)

Si no hubiese sido por que estoy enfermo no estaría sola allá ( dice mientras se vuelve a cobijar bajo las mantas) es mi deber cuidarla madre , y por enfermar no lo estoy cumpliendo.

Tokio sonrió a su hijo y pasando una de sus manos sobre el negro flequillo que se pegaba a su frente le dio un beso en esta y le dijo) no te preocupes cariño, bien sabes que ella se sabe defender bien

Pero es que ella aun que sea fuerte físicamente, es débil de aquí, madre (dice señalando su corazón)

Tokio suspira) lo se, pero ella tiene que fortalecerlo y lo mejor para ellos es que se enfrente sola a esas cosas que le lastiman.

Discúlpame madre por hablarte en este tono ( dice dándose cuenta que le había alzado la voz a esta)

No te preocupes, mejor descansa ya veras que para mañana estarás mejor (dice colocándose de pie y saliendo e la habitación.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola, te puedo acompañara a tu casa?

Ella al ver de quien se trataba asintió y le regalo una sonrisa. Caminando por un largo trecho Shinta empezó a contarle a su nueva amiga las cosas que le gustaban, las que odiaba y las que le llamaban la atención. Kaoru se dio cuenta que tenían algunas cosas en común y bueno aparte de ello el no le trataba mal como los demás niños de la clase.

Al llegara ala casa Tokio se alegro al verla con su compañerito, esto le hizo pensar que ya esta superando eso de andar sola, o solo con Aoshi.

Mami, como estas (dice sonriéndole mientras le regala un beso en la mejilla como siempre.

Un placer conocerle señora (dice el pequeño al ver el rostro de la madre de Kaoru) mi nombres es Shinta Himura, soy compañero de escuela de su hija

OH, que alegría conocer a un niño tan simpático y atento, sigue, te gustaría quedarte a comer algo con nosotras? ( dice mientras abre la puerta de la casa )

Kaoru apenas y entro ala casa se disculpo con Shinta y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Aoshi, el estaba allí dormido, arropado con las cobijas asta la nuca. Sentándose al lado de este, poso una de sus manos sobre su frente y sacando de entre sus ropas unas ramitas, las coloco allí.

Por fin las conseguí hermano, ya veras que te mejoras con esto (dice mientras una tenue luz aclaraba el rostro del joven y hacia alivianar a su cuerpo.)

Aoshi abrió los ojos lentamente, enfoscando su mirada en la de Kaoru, ella le sonrió y luego le regalo un dulce beso en la mejilla, acariciando su rostro de paso.

Ahora estarás mejor , mmm ahora levántate no seas perezoso que tenemos visita ( dice desarropándolo, mientras Aoshi trataba de asimilar su tan repentina recuperación.

En el primer piso Tokio hablaba amenamente con el jovencito que le platicaba de cómo iban las clases y eso, luego de unos segundos salio de la nada Kaoru saltando al cuello de su madre.

Jejejej amor, casi me matas del susto (dice tomándola y sentándola a su lado)

En ese momento la juvenil voz de Aoshi se dejo escuchar en la sala, algo somnolienta pero definitivamente animada.

Shinta se le quedo mirando y sus ojos cambiaron de esa expresión calida de un niño de 11 años a una fría y dura de un hombre perturbador.

Aoshi al fijar la mirada que le daba el jovencito frente a su madre, quedo en silencio, pero para no hacer extrañar a las damas presentes saludo cordialmente al invitado de su hermanita.

Buenas tardes (dice mientras se sienta junto a su hermana )

Buenas tardes (respondió secamente el jovencito) em, creo que me tengo que ir ya, mamá se preocupara si no llego pronto (dice mientras toma su mochila y se coloca de pie) muchas gracias por todo señora Saito (asiendo una reverencia) mañana nos veremos Kaoru – chan (dice saliendo de la casa sin mas despedidas, claro que pasando antes su ojos por los azules del adolescente allí.)

Tokio luego de despedir al jovencito corrió y abrazo a su hijo, mayor) me alegra que ya estés bien amor (dice regalándole un beso en la frente, asiendo que este se ruborizara por tal demostración de amor departe de su madre, agregándole que su hermanita se había unido al abrazo familiar.

Que estamos celebrando? ( cuestiono Saito que en ese momento abría la puerta de la casa. Kaoru de primera acción corrió hacia su padre y se colgó de su cuello regalándole un beso en la mejilla. Saito se había acostumbrado a las demostraciones efusivas de su pequeña, y bueno no le molestaban en realidad nada, por que la quería mucho, fuera quien fuera,.)

Aoshi se encuentra ahora mejor, verdad? (dice kao mientras se aferra mas a su padre)

Saito miro a su hijo y serio dejo a su niña en el piso y camino hacia su esposa dándole un beso en los labios) me alegra que estés mejor, espero que no te vuelvas a quedar en cama por semejante estupidez (dice mientras empieza a subir las escaleras, dejando a los allí presentes algo sorprendidos, bueno a excepción del propio muchacho que bien sabia por que su padre le traba de esa manera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tokio había dejado ala pequeña arropada en la cama con su peluche en forma de lobito, el cual tenía desde muy pequeña y apreciaba mucho, ya que había sido el primer juguete que ella había recibido por parte de su padre, teniendo conciencia de ello.

Aoshi se encontraba en su cuarto repasando algunos apuntes de la escuela, mientras pensaba en el jovencito extraño de esa tarde.

"se comporto muy gentil con kaoru y mi madre, pero paresia tener un aura extraña…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió el peso de la mano de su madre sobre su hombro) cariño, es mejor que descanses ya, tu estas bien en las clases, así que no hay mas que repasar, ya hiciste lo necesario ( dice tomando de la mano de su hijo el lápiz que mantenía en ella.

Aoshi jiro su rostro para encontrarse la sonrisa amorosa de su madre) enseguida me acuesto madre, no te preocupes ( dice mientras ordena algunos cuadernos sobre el escritorio) y.. Kaoru ya se durmió?

Si, no te preocupes la pequeña cayo como piedra luego de hacer sus deberes (dice sonriéndole aun mas) buen acuéstate temprano, no te desveles entendiste?(dice golpeando su cabeza) jeje asta mañana ( deposita un beso en su mejilla)

Saito entre tanto divagaba aun en los acontecimientos de ese día, las cosas ahora empezaban a suceder extrañas, algunos casos en ciudades extranjeras habían causado que se empezaran a mover antes de lo provisto tendrían que aumentar los entrenamientos a Kaoru y a su hijo, y ahora que una nueva personita había surgido, lo mejor seria que se prepararan juntos.

Tokio contemplaba a su esposo desde el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa picara por demás, hace días que su esposo se encontraba alejado y llegaba tarde a casa, y no desaprovecharía el tenerlo temprano allí. Suavemente se deslizó a su lado regalándole un beso en la nuca que a el le tomo por sorpresa erizándole los pelitos de la nuca)

Tokio no hagas eso, no ves que estoy trabajando? (dice tratando de mantenerse frió y con la mente calma)

mm si. lo se, pero es que hace mucho tu no estas conmigo, ni si quiera se a que horas llegas y sales, Hajime, no seas malo si? ( dice abrazándolo por la espalda regalándole otro beso en la nuca, y deslizándose asta llegar a su mejilla) comparte esta noche con migo ( le susurro en su oído, para luego morderle delicadamente)

Saito apunto de caer en el vació del deseo, y no pudiendo mas tomo a Tokio de la mano e hizo que esta se sentara sobre su regazo, pasando una mano por su espalda, mientras unía sus labios con los de ella.

Tokio dejo escapar un suspiro de su boca mientras delineaba con sus manos el contorno del rostro varonil y luego sentía como su cuerpo era cargado por este asta la cama, cayendo con suavidad sobre esta y recibiendo el cuerpo de su esposo sobre si.

Perdóname, por descuidarte (susurra el hombre mientras deposita calidos besos sobre el rostro de su esposa) no lo haré mas.

Tokio no pronuncio palabra alguna ya que su garganta se estaba atorando con los gemidos que trataban de salir de ella, cuando la mano de su esposo se interno entre su intimidad acariciando con lentitud aquella zona, y el botón de sus deseos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, espero no haber demorado muchos, disculpen si fue así, muchas gracias a todas ustedes

REVIEWS:

Gabyhyatt : Bueno con respecto a eso, como ya te había dicho antes, así lo pensaba hacer en un principio, pero luego me pareció mejor colocarlo como la mano derecha del padre de Kaoru, que aun no se sabe quien es… espero que este capitulo te halla aclarado las duditas con respecto a la relación de ken con kaoru, y que te haya gustado muxo

Aya-Mery: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te agrade esta historia, esperamos que nos sigas acompañando en la trayectoria de esta y nos des ánimos

Hana Faiya Fujimi: bueno creo que aun no se han contestado tus incógnitas aun siguen sin despejar, esperemos que pronto lo pueda hacer por que ni yo misma lo se U. bueno mil gracias por tu apoyo y espero recibir otro comentario de parte


	3. Chapter 3

Octubre 25 1994

en la tarde estará bien , bueno , que estés bien. adiós – Tokio terminaba de realizar su llamada cuando a su cuarto entro Kaoru llorando afligida, abrazándose a ella y llorando a mares-

que sucede mi niña? – acariciando su cabello, tratando de tranquilizarla para que le dijese lo que había ocurrido – kaoru le miro desde su abrazo y con lagrimas en los ojos hablo.

Lastime a mi hermano Y.Y, lo lastime – aferrándose mas a los brazos de su madre. Tokio la tomo en brazos y camino asta donde se encontraban Saito y aoshi, que se hallaba tendido en el piso y quejándose un poco, mientras su padre entablillaba su brazo.

Qué? Que pasó Hajime – dice colocando a Kaoru en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a su hermano ni a su padre.

Kaoru lo lanzo hacia la pared y su brazo se fracturo – dice calmo mientras ayuda a colocarse a aoshi de pie.

Kaoru se oculto tras su madre al ver que Saito se dirigía a su lado, temía a que la regañaran o le castigaran por su acción – kaoru ven aquí… - dice saito tomándole de la mano con suavidad para no intimidarla – no te preocupes, tu hermano estará bien - dice mientras acaricia su rostro – mañana vendrá una nueva amiga – dice mirando a Tokio – la nieta de Okina – san vendrá para entrenar con los niños.

No sabia que okina- san tuviese una nieta – dice Tokio sorprendida – pero estará bien así tal vez kaoru tenga una buena amiga - dice mientras abraza a su niña y ve a aoshi salir de allí con su padre, pero este antes mira a kaoru y le sonríe – parece que cada día te colocas mas fuerte que yo hermanita - dice regalándole de nuevo otra sonrisa.

Kaoru no fue ese día a clases ya que no quiso ir asta saber que su hermano estaría bien, así que ello le extraño a shinta, que había pasado todo el día en la escuela esperándola sin encontrarla por ningún lado, así que, tomando sus libro empaco rápidamente y salio de la escuela en dirección a la casa de los Saito.

Si ya boy – grito Tokio desde la cocina preparando la cena – Kaoru, hija, mira quien es – kaoru, se coloco de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, con pasos cansados, sus ojos se encontraban algo hinchados por lo que había llorado, después de que su hermano se fuera al hospital, aun estaba preocupada por el.

Kaoru – chan, por que ... ,estabas llorando? – dice su amigo cuando le ve abrir la puerta frente a él.

Eh, shinta.., eh, no, es solo que… quieres pasar? – dice mientras le regala una sonrisa – y como te ah ido hoy en las clases? – dice mientras se sienta a su lado y ve a su madre salir de la cocina con algunos bocadillos, que preparo rápidamente al escuchar que se trataba de Shinta.

No, hoy, bueno estuvo bien todo, aquí traigo los apuntes, si quieres adelantar lo que hicimos hoy… segura que estas bien? – dice mientras agrádese con un leve movimiento de cabeza a la madre de kao por su delicioso bocadillo.

SI, no te preocupes - Kaoru, no le comentaría que por alguna extraña razón, últimamente se la pasaba hiriendo a su hermano, y aun mas, sin siquiera tocarlo, y que en si ella era una chica rara en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Shinta, irías con migo a recoger dulces. Dentro de 5 días es el día de brujas y me gustaría salir a recoger muchos dulces en tu compañía - dice mientras sonríe y come otro bocadillo.

Si, es una buena idea – dice Tokio al escuchar a su hija- Aoshi creo que les seria de buena guía - dice mientras mira a los dos chicos.

Claro, pero seria mas tarde a eso de las 8 de la noche, no seria molestia' – dice mientras empieza planear en su mente el primer encuentro entre kaoru y su verdadero padre.

Mmm, bueno si es un poco tarde pero como estarán con aoshi no creo que pase nada malo.

Que bien ya veras mi disfraz shinta-kun .

Baya es lo mas inteligente que me has dicho desde hace tiempo, kenshin – dice el hombre moreno sentado frente a él.

Guardando silencio, mientras examinaba como la expresión de el rostro de su señor cambiaba a mil maneras, pensó en lo que le podría hacer , o lo que pudiera pasar a Kaoru al saber de ella toda su verdad, si es que no la sabia a un.

Por que te quedas parado como idiota ahí, muévete, ve a descansar, mañana nos esperan muchas cosas por hacer - dice el hombre moreno, mientras devora de su plato algunos "postres".

Con su permiso señor – dice retirándose a lo que se suponía era su habitación, acostado entre sus demás compañeros, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, solo podía pensar en ella, como podría evitar que sus sentimientos humanos le inundaran? Si es que verla, simplemente le hacia feliz, y eso era algo que no se podía dar en su manera de ser, su padre le quería cruel, malvado con todo y cada uno de los seres que respiraban en ese mundo.

No puede dormir Kenshin' – dice la mujer de su padre, que aparecía a su lado sentada en la orilla de su cama

Tomoe – sama, que.. por- no pudo terminar su argumento, por que ella, le besaba desenfrenadamente , y le cortaba la respiración que irónicamente no necesitaba , pero que en ese momento se le hacia tan necesaria.

Alejándola delicadamente para no ofenderla se le quedo mirando algo tensionado, dejando ver su torso desnudo, descubierto al deslizarse las mantas por su cuerpo asta llegar a sus caderas, que se dejaban notar solo un poco, asiéndole ver sensual y muy tentador para la mujer que se encontraba bastante acalorada.

Oh Kenshin, no puedo creer que seas así, pero bueno , sabiendo quien es tu padre no se podría esperar menos – delinea con uno de sus dedos el torso de este, pero kenshin toma su mano delicadamente y besándole los nudillos la aparta de él –

Mi señora, no deseo tener problemas , así que discúlpeme si le rechazo, estoy algo cansado también – dice mirándole el rostro pero no exactamente a los ojos.

Esta bien - dice colocándose de pie – tampoco deseo problemas con tu padre por mis deseos hacia ti, pero, algún día, serás mió, poder delinear cada parte tuya, - dice sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el borde de la manta.

Kenshin la vio salir de allí, y luego de unos momentos reparo en los ojos de uno de su compañeros.

Baya, no se como eres capas de soportar esa tortura, si yo desde aquí estaba que me le hechaba encima a esa mujer, se me olvido por completo que es la dama de nuestro señor, pero es que, baya, esa mujer humana o lo que sea ahora, es tan…- el demonio que se encontraba hablando a kenshin se quedo callado al ver la espalda de kenshin que no le colocaba nada de atención.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Octubre 26 1994

Kaoru despertó animada era mitad de semana y las clases ese día, eran sus favoritas. Tokio se despertó algo tarde por un dolor de cabeza, y Saito ya se había ido al trabajo hace unos cuantos minutos atrás, Aoshi se encontraba en ese momento saliendo de la ducha, mientras Kaoru terminaba de desayunar algunos pankekes ( un se si se escribe así U).

Buenos días madre – saluda aoshi terminándose de secar el cabello, mientras luchaba por colocarse los zapatos a duras penas. Kaoru le miraba divertida, mientras terminaba el último sorbo de jugo de fresa que tanto le gustaba.

Iré a bañarme, espero que me hayas dejado agua caliente hermano, últimamente me dejas el agua helada – dice Kaoru pasando por su lado mientras coge su toalla y empieza a subir las escaleras.

Aoshi la miro divertido, en menos de nada escucharía el grito de su hermana por que el agua le saldría helada, como había dicho antes. Y no demoro el grito, en inundar la casa.

Waaaaa, esta helada, Aoshi, me las pagaras – decía la vos algo tiritante de Kaoru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shinta caminaba algo lento , ya casi llegaba a las puertas de la escuela, cuando sintió alguien corriendo tras de el. Vio pasar primero al alto chico, hermano de Kaoru, y unos segundos después a la chica tras el.

Shinta- kun, no vas tarde , muévete – dice deteniéndose, un poco para tomarle de la mano y correr tras su hermano en su compañía.

Aoshi que siempre se despedía de ella con un beso, al girarse para ello se choco con los ojos del pelirrojo, chico – en que momento se te ah atravesado – dice en voz baja, pero cosa que escuchara Kaoru.

Aoshi no seas grosero U.U – se coloca de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos a la salida hermanito - dice corriendo hacia su aula

Aoshi se quedo mirando al pelirrojo, le daba mucha desconfianza ese jovencito aparecido de la nada.

Shinta era de otro salón, iba un curso mas adelante, por ellos se separo de su amga, al llegar a auno de los corredores del cuarto piso.

Nos vemos en el receso vale - dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Claro, ya sabes donde - dice dando la vuelta y entrando a su aula respectiva.

Kaoru se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su salón, así alas canchas y la pista de atletismo, y recordó las palabras de su padre. – hoy conoceré a alguien como yo - pensó Kaoru feliz

Saito, que pasa que no responde? – dice el maestro llamándole la atención a la distraída Kaoru. – Eh! Si señor, discúlpeme U –

Alguna vez te has preguntado si perteneces al lugar donde te encuentras? – cuestiono Kaoru a un distraído Shinta a su lado.

Por que me preguntas eso ,Kaoru - chan? – dice algo sorprendido el niño, mientras deja descansar sus mano sobre sus rodillas

No, bueno, solo se me ocurrió – dice sonriéndole –Shinta, a ti te agrada ser mi amigo? – dice sin mirarlo

Shinta se quedo mirándole, y analizando su rostro, y luego sonriendo a la idea de kaoru como su amiga en verdad, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve sonrisa, y responder afirmativamente – Claro que me gusta mucho que seas mi amiga, es mas, tu eres mi única amiga, mi mejor amiga – dice tomando su mano.

Kaoru en un impulso le abrazo y le dio gracias por ser su amigo, ella se encontraba muy feliz, por que en verdad ahora tenia con quien compartir cosas que no podía con su hermano os u madre, había cosas que ella nunca quisiera contara a nadie, pero con Shinta paresia surgir todo tan normal.

Aoshi que los espiaba desde lejos se quedo pensando en la relación de esos dos, se sentía algo celoso por que de pronto paresia ese niños de la nada y le robaba la atención de su e pequeña hermana, como si el nunca hubiese existido en la vida de kaoru. Estaba algo molesto, por ello, bueno molesto no, muy muy molesto, no le agradaba que nadie se acercara a su hermana, era su adoración la amaba mucho y no le gustaba que se le colocara en el camino nadie, no quería que nadie le protegiera, mas que el, por que esa era su condición de guardián , ser su protector, la persona que siempre estaría a su disposición para entenderla como nadie mas, pero al parecer se estaba viendo relevado de su cargo, por un mocoso que no le dejaba en paz la cabeza a su hermanita.

Así que aquí estas Saito? – dice de tras de el una vos masculina – oye Aoshi, me estas colocando atención? – dice el joven alto, al no encontrar respuesta por parte de Aoshi.

Aoshi jiro hacia donde se encontraba su compañero de clase, y se torno serio, dejándolo de lado y pasando como si nada.

Pero.. ahora que hice, que fue, que es lo que te molesta? – dice su compañero mientras se dirige tras el molestándole con malos chistes.

Sagara deja de molestarme tengo cosas que hacer – dice mientras recoge el balón de soccer con su brazo bueno y empezando a avanzar.

Dios cuando será el día que cambie ese genio tan espantoso - dice Sanosuke, asiendo movimientos teatrales, asiendo reír a unos cuantos compañeros que se encontraban cerca.

Deja de ser payaso U.u – dice aoshi , empezando a correr con los demás compañeros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Misao salio de detrás de su abuelo algo asustada por no conocer el lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento, pero su rostro se coloco feliz, al ver frente a ella a una niña un poco mayor, de ojos azules y sonrisa linda, que le invitaba a jugar un rato en ele enorme patio de la casa.

Parece que se llevaran bien - dice Okina sonriendo a Tokio que le servia un poco de jugo.

Parece que se entenderán muy muy bien – dice la mujer sonriendo al ver a las dos niñas correr en el patio.

Y, tu esposo aun no ah llegado? – dice un Hiko sonrojado al lado del viejo – digo, es solo que me parece raro que no este en casa – dice para desviara la mirada luego.

Tokio sonrió, hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con el viejo Okina y con el que alguna vez le prometió el cielo y la tierra, y ella se había alejado de el, por alguien como saito que nunca le prometió nada, pero que siempre le entregaba todo. – bueno el esta trabajando siempre asta tarde, y ya sabes que por estas fechas las actividades del enemigo se colocan pero que nada durante el año, además teniendo en cuenta que no nos queda mas que 5 o 6 años para ponernos a la altura de lo que sucederá. – Dice pausando la voz, al pensar en su hija, ya adolescente, - dentro de 6 años, ya serán todas unas damitas – suspira para si

Okina le miro, sabia bien a lo que se refería, nada estaba escrito, y tampoco tenían la seguridad de que ganaran y las cosas salieran bien y a su favor, debían tener en cuenta que, el enemigo era fuerte y que al parecer ellos , no contaban con la fuerza suficiente para poder apoyar a Kaoru en el momento que se necesitaran, tan solo podían confiar en la pequeña misao y el joven Aoshi, que estarían a su lado para ayudarle en cualquier contratiempo.

Hiko se quedo mirando un tiempo al anciano y ala mujer y luego de carraspear un poco la garganta hablo.- eh, yo siempre me eh cuestionado, como es que siendo que sabemos que el demonio existe, y dio s por ende también,…como es que ninguno de sus ángeles nos ayuda o algo por el estilo – dice algo nervioso por lo que dice

Okina y Tokio se le quedaron viendo algo sorprendidos, pero aun mas al ver a Saito aparecer de la nada y responderle.

Como siempre asiendo preguntas entupidas – dice fumando un cigarro y sentándose al lado de Tokio, mientras le besa, provocando a Hiko que le miraba.

Bueno, pues responde, ya que todo lo sabes – dice molesto

Censillo. Nuestro señor ya nos ah brindado lo necesario – dice mirando hacia el patio – no creas que por ser pequeñas niñas ahora, o serán mujeres fuertes mañanas, para eso están esforzándose, quien mas que la propia hija de … ese y la hija de una mujer tan pura como fue Tomoesama puede llevar acabo esto – dice mientras cierra los ojos, además, aun falta mucho tiempo, y tal ves en el camino nos encontremos con mas aliados – dice exhalando el huno de sus pulmones.

Aoshi que había llegado en ese momento se sorprendió al ver a esos dos desconocidos.

Buenas tardes – dice al entrar en el lugar y dando una pequeña reverencia a los hombres mayores y un beso a su madre.

Siéntate cariño, enseguida te traigo algo de tomar, debes de venir cansado pro tu entrenamiento en la escuela – dice Tokio dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Gracias madre - dice colocándose al lado de su padre que no le mira ni ase gesto alguno, mientras el anciano y el otro hombre se le quedaban mirando. – Así que tu eres el hijo de Saito? – dice el hombre mayor, sonriendo amistosamente – es un gusto conocerte – dice regalándole una reverencia pequeña.

Son amigos de mi padre ¿ - pregunto sin importarle que Saito tuviera un rostro algo molesto.- Si claro, muy viejos amigos – dice Hiko, algo agrio, mientras agrega – sabias que tu padre fue quien se robo a mi prometida?

Aoshi se quedo mirando curioso el rostro de su padre. Hiko simplemente sonrió algo cansado, mientras trataba de pensar en que decir para colocar de pero genio a su antiguo rival. Pero en ese momento Kaoru entro en carrera y se lanzó encima de las piernas de su hermano mayor saludándole calurosamente y muy agitada, por estar jugando en el patio con su nueva amiga.

Mira aoshi te presento a Misao – chan - dice sonriendo, mientras atrae con su mano ala pequeña de nueve años, que aun no musitaba palabra alguna, al ver a Aoshi.

Okina sonrió, al ver la situación, paresia que las cosas marchaban bien, ahora, seria tiempo de tomar muy enserio las cosas, pero, no era motivo para no dejar a los niños, ser niños, y a los adolescentes ser adolescentes .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, quería decirle que, ya kaoru no anda de tartamuda, por que la verdad a mi no se me da mucho Y.Y soy un fracaso, y me resultaba un poco molesto U.U perdónenme, por estar cambiando las cosas, pero en verdad espero que este capitulo les agrade, y que me excusen por demorar tanto en la entrega espero estén bien asta luego

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su opinión a Aya- chan , a gaby, muchas gracias, si se me quedo alguien por fuera gomenasai, discúlpenme es que ando algo de afán U, bueno mil gracias y espero verles la próxima edición jejej ja ne

Uradama


	4. Chapter 4

**_Holas de nuevo, pido perdón a todas las personas por la mala ortografía U hago lo posible por mejorar._**

**_A ver para contestar sobre sus preguntillas aquí va: La mujer que intentó seducir a ken es Tomoe, mas adelante explicare el por que aun sigue con vida._**

**_Kenshin y Shinta son la misma persona, kenshin es propiamente él, pero crea un alter ego que le permite estar cerca de ella, que viene siendo su hermana de sangre U ( XD que loco no?), a ver que mas…bueno creo que no queda mas que, agradecerles a todas las que me escribieron ja ne , disfruten del fic_**

* * *

**Octubre 31 1994**

Aoshi contemplaba desde la orilla de la cama, a kaoru y a Misao, quienes se encontraba durmiendo aun, hace poco había amanecido y su madre le había encomendado la dura misión de colocar en pie a las dos niñas, que se la habían pasado todo el fin de semana entrenando y jugando, claro que mas jugando que otra cosa. Se llevaban de maravilla, es mas, parecían hermanas, ambas con el mismo color de cabello y piel tan blanca como porcelana, lo único que les hacia diferencia era el color de sus ojos, una con los ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda, y la otra con los ojos tan azules, como el océano que alguna vez había visto de chico.

Decidido a salir de su análisis, empezó a mover con cautela la almohada que sostenía las cabezas, teniendo como resultado a Kaoru despertando algo molesta y misao, aun dormida (XD como yo).

Hermano déjame dormir otro rato, hoy no tengo que ir temprano a la escuela – dice medio dormida, mientras coge de manos de su hermano la almohada.

Tienes que, Kaoru no se te olvide que si no te levantas ya, no te dejare agua caliente – dice sonriendo algo malvado al ver como el rostro de kaoru se despertaba por completo y saltando como un resorte sobre el , cogia una pequeña bata y corriendo llegaba al baño cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

No te dejare agua caliente – grito desde adentro del lugar, claro que kao en su sueño despierto y la carrera por ganar el baño y la ducha caliente, no se había fijado que aoshi se encontraba ya listo en su totalidad.

Este sonrió por ello, pero luego su atención fue llamada por la pequeña de nueve años que aun seguía durmiendo en la cama de su hermana.

mm bueno, te dejare dormir otro rato mas, a fin de cuentas no tienes que ir a las escuela como la escandalosa de mi hermana .- dijo pasando una mano sobre los cabellos de la chiquilla.

Misao en su sueño placentero sintió el calor de la mano de Aoshi, cosa que le hizo sonreír, pero esto no fue notado por Aoshi que se coloco de pie y salio de la habitación.

* * *

Tokio había dejado preparados los postres que mandaba a Kao y aoshi para la hora de receso, mientras servia el desayuno a su esposo, que en ese día no había ido a ningún lado. NO teniendo nada que hacer se dedicaba a leer un periódico, mientras que en un juego observaba a su esposa caminar de un lado para otro, tratando de que esta no pillara sus ojos sobre su cuerpo.

Quieres café?- le pregunto con la jarra en la mano acercándose a él

Si claro!- sonriéndole al estar cerca- no se por que pero te noto mas hermosa que nunca - dice galantemente besando una de las manos de Tokio.

Cariño, lo has notado? – dice sorprendida

Que estas mas hermosa que nunca y ahí un extraño brillo en tus ojos? – dice sonriente mientras le besa – si , lo se

Ejem, ejem- carraspearon los chicos al encontrarlos en tan intima situación. Asiendo que su madre se sonrojara un poco ysu padre regresara a su seriedad habitual.

Ahí que lindo es verles así .- dijo Kaoru mientras abrazaba a su madre y le regalaba un beso.

Si, es algo extraño verles actuar de esa manera – dice Aoshi sonriendo pícaro a su padre

Saito se sintió un poco incomodo al verse descubierto en tal faceta amorosa, cosa que solo reservaba para su esposa, pero esta ves le habían cogido fuera de base, algo despistado, estaba feliz, por que había una noticia muy buena, que querían comunicar a su hijos, pero pensó que lo mejor seria esperar a la tarde cuando llegaran de la escuela.

* * *

Kenshin ingreso al lugar donde se encontraba su padre en ese momento, querían terminar de hablar sobre algo que habían dejado pendiente la noche anterior, acerca de la reunión entre Kaoru y su padre.

Ya era hora de que llegaras Kenshin – dice acercándose a una de las sillas dispuestas en el lugar, y ofreciéndole que le siguiera igualmente para sentarse.

Disculpe, eh tenido algunas cosas que resolver señor- dice algo sumiso frente al sujeto moreno.

Bueno no interesa, el caso es que ya estas aquí, así que , continuemos. A que hora se supone que la veré? – dijo encendiendo un cigarro de la nada.

Saldremos de la casa después de las 8, de allí en adelante caminaremos por todos lados. Yo me encargare de quedarme asolas con Kaoru, así la traeré a usted, cerca del parque que tiene la fuente – dice pensando y repasando el plan.

Esta bien, solo espero que no me dejes esperando como entupido, si no, teire a buscar y estén o no estén en compañía de alguien mas, me presentare – dice apagando el cigarro.

El moreno hombre salió del lugar caminando pausadamente, mientras Kenshin se quedaba aun encerrado en su pensamientos, aun le carcomía la cabeza, el pensar que le sucedería a kaoru cuando ese hombre se presentara frente a ella y le dije se que era su padre.

así que estabas aquí? – dijo la voz femenina que se acercaba tras el, asta capturarlo en un abrazo seductor.

Señora!.. eh, no debería estar usted con … - interrumpiéndose al ver a la mujer acercarse aun mas.

Ah, no te preocupes, a fin de cuentas, el sabe que lo quiero, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que te desee a ti- dice colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándole suavemente.

Kenshin no dio lucha por salir de su caricia, ni de su beso, esa mujer le provocaba un fuego interno que no sabia apaciguar a pesar de su tan conocido auto control, ya sabia como era que su padre se había encaprichado tanto con esta mujer, y no se le aclaraba en la cabeza, como era que ella podía ser la madre de Kaoru.

Separándose lentamente de ella para no ofenderla, trato de librarse de un nuevo abrazo diciéndole que tenía cosa que realizar en ese día , ya que bien sabia era uno de esos en que las actividades aumentaba y tenia que ver asuntos muy importantes.

* * *

Bbueno niños, espero que hoy se diviertan mucho, no quiero que se desordenen, tengan cuidado y no hagan que me enoje con ustedes- decía el maestro encargado de la clase de Kaoru,- pueden salir.

Las actividades en ese día, eran totalmente recreativas para los niños de la primaria, las competencias atléticas y demás empezaban a realizarse con la asistencia de los maestros y algunos jóvenes de la secundaria. Aoshi se encontraba entre ellos, aun con su brazo inmovilizado, ayudaba a una de sus compañera a repartir los refrigerios que darían a los pequeños deportistas.

Kaoru estaba participando en una obra de teatro, claro que no participaba mucho ya que sus compañeros, no le ayudaban mucho que digamos, en especial una de ellas, que siempre que podía la dejaba en medio de burlas o le hacia zancadilla para verle caer al piso como tonta.

Hey Saito, ve y trae un poco de agua para los demás – decía la chiquilla de ojosruby a Kaoru.

Pero si mi actuación sigue ahora- dice algo angustiada, mientras se veía algo intimidada por ella.

No interesa, a fin de cuentas quien querría mirar las tontadas que hace una niña como tu – empujándole un poco.

Kaoru, colocándose de pie no tubo mas remido que ir por el pedido, cojeando un poco por que el tobillo le dolía un poco. Por su camino se encontró con los ojos azules de su hermano que le sonreían de lejos.

Estas bien hermana? - dice acercandose a ella -párese que las cosas saldrán bien hoy, así que animo, no te dejes amedrentar por lo que pase - dice acariciando su cabeza, mientras sus ojos se quedaban en los de ella, asiéndole sonrojar un poco, sacudió la cabeza y luego de acompañarla asta donde estaba se marcho de nuevo a lo que le habían delegado.

No mereces tener un hermano así – dice la chiquilla mientras toma los bazos y se aleja de ella. Kaoru se le quedo mirando algo enojada, deseando que los pies de ella tropezaran tan torpemente que le hicieran caer, y sin mas así sucedió, la jovencita se vio en el piso con el liquido transparente sobre ella, y unas cuantas carcajadas por parte de sus compañeros ocluyendo a kaoru.

* * *

Kenshin se encontraba en la salida de la carrera de atletismo, a su rededor se habían reunido algunas niñas que le animaban, al escuchar la orden corrió tan rápido que todos se encontraban sorprendidos, pero a kenshin no le importaba nada de lo que le decían los demás, solo se fijo en el rostro de su amiga que saltaba muy alegre al verle ganador de esa etapa.

Ahí que bien corres shinta –kun .- dice emocionada Kaoru, mientras le abrazaba.

.me esforcé por llegar – dice sonriéndole – además aplique lo que me habías aconsejado

Ah que bueno!- dice jalándolo con ella hacia un lugar despejado – y, no me vas a decir? – dice mientras se sienta a su lado

Que cosa? – cuestiono Shinta a Kaoru, mientras esta le miraba con fijación a los ojos.

Mm pues tu disfraz- dice sonriéndole

Pero tu aun no me has dicho, así que yo tampoco te diré – carcajea un poco al ver el rostro inconforme de su amiga.- esta bien esta bien, te diré – dice golpeando su espalda suavemente.

Dime, dime, que serás? .

De , asesino – dijo susurrándole

Asesino O.O?- kaoru se quedo algo callada al principio pero luego de unos segundos soltó una carcajada que se podía escuchar a mucha distancia- jajaja, XD Shinta –kun, pero si tu no tienes cara de asesino, ese disfraz no te vendrá, deberías, mas bien disfrasarte deee… conejito . Si, eso seria mejor jejejeje- continuo sonriendo ella

Eres mala Y.Y – dijo él, sintiéndose algo divertido y sacando a flote su actuación de chico dolido y ofendido. Pero le agradaba que ella pensara así de él, que lo viera tan buena persona, incapas de pensarque era capas de dañar a alguien , si no, en su lugar, dar mucho cariño y ternura, y se dio cuenta que eso era lo que le había estando brindando a ella durante los últimos meses.

Te quiero mucho Shinta –kun .- dijo finalmente ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla asiéndole sonrojar

Y yo a ti Kao-chan .- tomando su mano fuertemente.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos la jovencita de ojos ruby les miraba algo enojada, no sabia como era posible que Kenshin se estuviera comportando de tal manera con esa humana tonta, bien sabia que era la hija de su señor, pero, le daba igual, ella no soportaba saberse menos que unachiquilla humanaque solo por el hecho de ser la hija de su señor, recibía la tensión de Kenshin.

* * *

Ya son las 8 y tu amigo no llego Kao, mejor dejemos eso asi y vamos a ver algo de televisión si? – dijo Aoshi algo entusiasmado por ver que el compañero de su hermanita no llegaba a la hora acordada.

El llegara yo se, el nunca me ah fallado – dice Kaoru sin caer en cuenta lo que sus palabras habían hecho en él.

"por que tienes que estar con el a cada rato, no entiendo, todo iba tan bien sin ese niño entrometido, asta le tienes mas confiansa u.ú"- fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sonó el timbre y fue abrir, y se encontró con una pequeña misao disfrazada de comadreja sonriendo ampliamente al ver el rostro del joven de ojos azules.

Misao –Chan que bien que hallas venido, así podremos recoger muchos dulces entre todos .- sonrió kaoru mientras le miraba animada y sonriente- te ves muy linda

Tu también, un mapache? jeje es algo que va muy contigo- dijo Misao sonriéndole también.

Aoshi por su lado se sintió algo mal por que si no llegaba ese niño ellas no saldrían a pesar de que podían, pero en ese momento apareció el niño con un traje negro que le daba una apariencia ciertamente aterradora. Kaoru se le quedo mirando un rato y no pudor creer lo que miraba.

Misao al mirarlo se oculto tras Aoshi, ese niño le daba miedo en realidad, fuera lo que fuera, sentía malas cosas al estar cerca de el. Pero dejando atrás el shock del verlo tan intimidante Aoshi, Misao y Kaoru, en compañía del pelirrojo salieron a su noche de brujas, a recoger muchos y deliciosos dulces para comer asta reventar

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por la espera, espero les halla gustado mucho, ya saben mándeme sus opiniones al respecto por FIS, yo tratare de contestarles su preguntas y agradecerles un beso a todas y mil gracias por llegara asta aquí ja ne_**

**_URADAMA._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A qui le straigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, y solisito si no les molesta sugerencias, ya que mi cabeza se a perdido y no me surgen las ideas T.T por favor os lo pido gracias**_

* * *

Había pasado 5 minutos desde que Shinta llegara a la casa y salieran en compañía de los hermanos Saito, y la pequeña Misao. Kaoru realizo la presentación entre los dos niños ( shinta y misao ) respectivamente aun sorprendida por el aspecto amenazante del niño con su disfraz. Aoshi entre tanto no quitaba la mirada de Shinta y de nuevo pensaba para si que ese chiquillo no le caía nada bien.

Vamos a las tiendas y luego al centro comercial vale – dijo emocionada Kaoru a su hermano, quien se encargaría de guiarlos esa noche.

Esta bien, pero no se aparten de mi lado, no quiero estar luego buscándolos por todas partes - dijo el mayor mientras tomaba posesivamente la mano de su hermanita.

Shinta entre tanto trataba de no hacer caso alas miradas e indirectas que le lanzaba el hermano mayor de Kaoru, simplemente trataba de pensar como aria para llevar consigo a Kaoru sin que la pequeña Misao y el grandote de su hermano intervinieran en el asunto, por que si se presentaban problemas , no quería ni pensar en el genio que tendría luego su padre si no llegaba al lugar acordado con Kaoru, pero tenia planeadas bien las cosas, y para ello contaba con la ayuda de cierta persona, o mejor dicho criatura

Avanzaron recorriendo las tiendas y misceláneas cercanas a la casa, para luego empezar a caminar hacia el centro comercial que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de allí. Los padres, hermanos y hermanas mayores, se encontraban en las mismas que Aoshi. Soportando el tedio y la muchedumbre de los demás niños a su rededor que se acercaban a el para recoger algunos caramelos que llevaba en la mano para repartir, que tan pronto como piso la calle , unos minutos mas tarde ya la bolsa se hallaba bacía sin nada en su interior.

Allegar al centro comercial las personas parecían llegar en carrera no por las ofertas o por lo que pudiera esta promocionando en ese momento el lugar si no por los alocados chiquillos que tomaban todo a la ligera y su único pensamiento era llegar de primeras al la dulcería del centro comercial que en ese día solía regalar montones de golosinas.

Ya les dije no se me vayan a perder- dijo esto mirando a Kaoru que tomaba de la mano a misao y a su ves a Shinta que le miraba divertido.

No te preocupes hermano yo cuidare de misao - dijo mientras le sonríe a la niña y luego a su hermano.

Mejor yo la tengo – dijo tomando la otra mano de la niña, mientras empezaban a avanzar por el mar de niños y adultos que se encontraban en el lugar.

Shinta vio la oportunidad y tan pronto llegaron a uno de los pasillos donde podría perderse de la vista de Aoshi, tomo con fuerza la mano de Kaoru y le arranco de la mano de Misao.

Vamos a ese lugar – dijo Shinta a Kaoru al ver la cara de sorpresa que esta tenia al ver que se habían separado de su hermano y de Misao.

Estas segurito, mira que luego a la que regañan es a mi .U – dijo mientras giraba su rostro buscando la alta figura de su hermano que se encontraba ya a barios metros de ellos.

No te preocupes .

* * *

El moreno hombre de vestimenta blanca pulcramente alisada y perfectamente ajustada su cuerpo se encontraba esperando a que se reunieran con el las dos criaturas que había engendrado hacia tiempo. 

"Están demorando bastante"-pensó mientras observaba el reloj que en ese momento marcaban las 8 de la noche

A cierta distancia vio a los dos niños llegar cerca de el, y advirtió en el rostro de la jovencita algo de temor y sorpresa.

Shinta por que me trajiste aquí? –le cuestiono Kaoru al ver que se encontraban algo lejos del centro comercial y en un lugar que estaba algo solo, si no fuera por el hombre moreno que les miraba con cierta precaución desde alguno metros mas allá.

Solo te quiero presentara mi padre no es mas .no te preocupes no te pasará nada malo – dice sonriéndole, mientras sus ojos ahora empezaban a tornarse de color dorado.

Es… esta bien..confió en ti Shinta –kun – dice mientras le toma el brazo mientras temblaba un poco

Shinta dirigió una mirada hacia su padre mientras se acercaba a el con Kaoru tomada de el con fuerza, pero era algo inconsciente de ello.

Señor padre de shinta –Kun es un placer conocerlo-dice Kaoru realizando una pequeña reverencia al hombre moreno.

Este se quedo simplemente mirándola, no dijo palabra alguna, mas se le acercó, toco su rostro y lo hizo alzar asta cuando la luz cercana de un farolillo del parque le ilumino. El hombre sonrió mientras luego dirigía la mirada a su hijo.

En verdad que ahora que la veo mas de cerca es muy linda- dice mientras se coloca a la altura de Kaoru y le da un beso en la frente – Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte sabes pequeña? – sonrió perversamente.

Kaoru no sabia como reaccionar a la "cariñosa" demostración por parte del padre de su amigo. Así que se alejo un poco apenada por las circunstancias.

-Kaoru te dejare para que hables con mi padre, yo iré a avisarle a tu hermano que estamos aquí .-dice este sonriente mientras se pierde de vista.

Ella se quedo mirando al punto donde se había perdido su amigo, pensando en que hacer en esta situación, aun le daba algo de pena y bueno ciertas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, tal ves miedo?

Y la mamá de Shinta –Kun?- dijo curiosa al no ver nadie mas

Ella murió hace un tiempo

Lo..lo lamento – dice bajando la cabeza

No te preocupes, está bien así, no hay problema pequeña.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio pero no supo por que Kaoru empezó a ver todo a su rededor algo distorsionado, como si lo que se encontraba en su entorno se fuera sobre ella y le empezara a devorar.

te sientes bien? – dice este en un tono fingidamente preocupado tomándola en sus brazos y alzándola asta llevarla cerca de una de las sillas.

Solo un poco mareada- dice tomando asiento antes de que cayera al piso por su mareo - esta tardando mucho Shin...

En ese momento vio aparecer a Shinta frente a ella en compañía de su hermano y Misao quienes le miraban extrañamente.

Te sucede algo Misao, por que... – evalúa la mirada de su hermano y amiga – no me miren así , me da miedo - retrocede unos cm

Pero si solo estoy mirándote , " hermanita " – sonriendo a medias con cierto sarcasmo cargado en la voz.

Kaoru no supo en que momento pero su hermano y amigos desaparecieron y en su lugar tres personas totalmente diferentes, "Aoshi" era ahora una mujer de ojos violeta y cabellera negra que le miraba entre curiosidad y respeto, pero sin sacar de sus ojos la maldad y el sardonismo ; Misao, ahora era un pequeño niño, de ojos púrpura y cabello cobrizo que le miraba divertido, mientras sus labios eran acariciados por su propia lengua; y Shinta, Shinta tenia la apariencia de cuando fuera mayor, alrededor de unos 22 años, aun así ella le reconoció y le miro interrogativamente.

Que ocurre Shinta? – dice Kaoru mirándolo con temor, pero segura de que estaba hablando con la persona que era.

En este momento no soy Shinta , pequeña, solo soy Kenshin , tu hermano.

Kaoru se sintió aun mas confundida con sus palabras y no sabia como actuar o que decir en la situación en la que se encontraba.

El hombre moreno entre tanto miraba cada una de las reacciones de su hija y le pareció que para tener tan solo 11 años de edad se comportaba de manera valiente y eso lo animo a pensar que cuando fuera mayor seria mas que un orgullo para él, claro si lograba convertirla y hacerla actuar a su favor.

Aoshi caminaba con paso afanado por el centro comercial recorriéndolo una y dos veces mas de las que ya lo había hecho. Cuando se percato de la ausencia de los dos niños mayores, no pensó en nada, simplemente salió como loco jalando ala pequeña detrás de él para buscar a los perdidos.

En donde rayos se metieron esos dos? " espero que ese mocoso no se la haya llevado a fuera"- pensó mientras tomaba a Misao en sus brazo y le decía que le ayudara a ubicar a Kaoru y a el niño. Misao al verse elevada sobre los hombros del joven de 15 años se sorprendió un poco, pero no temió por su seguridad. Trato de hallar a su amiga que ya no se encontraba cerca de ellos , pero no vio nada que le pudiera ayudara a ubicarle.

No se ven por ningún lado Aoshi – san – dice Misao mientras se ve descendiendo de los brazos de el joven.

Vamos fuera que lo mas seguro es que hallan salido de el centro comercial – dice empezando de nuevo la caminata por los pasillos.

Caminaron rodeando algunas paredes altas del lugar para luego dirigirse al parque que se encontraba cerca del lugar esperando que allí se encontraran, aun que a esa hora era extraño ver a alguien, a pesar de que esa noche estaba atestada de personas por todos lados.

Cuando a lo lejos vio a Kaoru en el suelo con unos cuantos pétalos de rosa tirados a su rededor y Shinta a su lado preocupado por lo que posiblemente le había pasado. Aoshi sintió como su corazón se aceleraba por mil al verle allí en el piso, sostenida apenas por el endeble chiquillo.

Que fue lo que sucedió? - dijo con brusquedad a e Shinta.

Solo estábamos regresando hacia el centro comercial y se desplomo – dice mientras mira el rostro in pasivo del joven de 15 años.

Aoshi la tomo con prontitud en sus brazos, para luego mirar al chiquillo con dureza – no dejare que te acerques mas a ella, no supiste cuidarle – dice secamente mientras empieza a caminar hacia la casa

* * *

Kaoru al despertarse sonrió gentilmente a su hermano, no recordaba haber regresado tan pronto a casa, solo que había sido abordada por el padre de Shinta y luego de ello no recordaba nada mas, su cabeza se encontraba algo confundida, y aturdida sin saber la certera razón. 

te encuentras bien Kaoru? – se escucho la voz preocupada de su madre que se encontraba a su lado contemplándola mientras permanecía inconsciente.

Eh... si madre, pero que paso, no recuerdo haber regresado tan pronto a casa – dice mirando por la ventana fijándose en que ya era de mañana.

No... no recuerdas lo que sucedió? – dice muy preocupada.

NO, la verdad nada de lo que sucedió anoche luego de encontrarme con el padre de Shinta – kun – dice desprevenidamente captando la atención del padre que se encontraba en la puerta mirado a su hija.

Aoshi por su lado había regresado a su habitación golpeándose mentalmente por los que le hubiese podido pasar a su" hermana " al dejarla sola y no estar al pendiente de ella. Trato de pensar claramente los acontecimientos, había algo que no le cuadraba en esa situación, empezando por el pelirrojo niño que no era de su agrado.

* * *

**_Se que esta algo corto y demore mucho tiempo en escribir este capitulo, ois pido disculpas._**

**_ATT Uradama_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno, creo que ahora les estoi asiendo esperar mucho em espesial a ti gaby que te gusta leer tanto, espero no decepsionarte con este cap, y te guste mucho igual mandame tus opiniones y sugerencias, asta la proxima**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

Kaoru al despertarse sonrió gentilmente a su hermano, no recordaba haber regresado tan pronto a casa, solo que había sido abordada por el padre de Shinta y luego de ello no recordaba nada mas, su cabeza se encontraba algo confundida, y aturdida sin saber la certera razón.

te encuentras bien Kaoru? – se escucho la voz preocupada de su madre que se encontraba a su lado contemplándola mientras permanecía inconsciente.

Eh... si madre, pero que paso, no recuerdo haber regresado tan pronto a casa – dice mirando por la ventana fijándose en que ya era de mañana.

No... no recuerdas lo que sucedió? – dice muy preocupada.

NO, la verdad nada de lo que sucedió anoche luego de encontrarme con el padre de Shinta – kun – dice desprevenidamente captando la atención del padre que se encontraba en la puerta mirado a su hija.

Aoshi por su lado había regresado a su habitación golpeándose mentalmente por los que le hubiese podido pasar a su" hermana " al dejarla sola y no estar al pendiente de ella. Trato de pensar claramente los acontecimientos, había algo que no le cuadraba en esa situación, empezando por el pelirrojo niño que no era de su agrado.

* * *

El entrenamiento aun no había terminado, a pesar de que toda la tarde se había dedico a ello, Sagara era otro de los basketbolistas que le gustaba entrenar bastante, pero ya se notaba el cansancio en los dos, jóvenes

Ehy, Saito, no crees que lo mejor... seria ir por algo de tomar? – dice avanzando hacia él con una toalla en su nuca colgando a los lados.

Aun no eh terminado mi entrenamiento – dice mientras sigue insistiendo en colocar el balón en el centro del aro desde un cuarto de distancia, sin mucho éxito.

Baya, parece que ahí cosas que te están preocupando amigo – dice Sanosuke, mientras ve el balón saltar hacia un lado de la cancha, y luego el rostro de frustración de Aoshi.

No es nada – dice recogiendo con cierta furia la toalla que este le venía ofreciendo, mientras se dirige a los casilleros.

Mientras dejaba que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo , recordaba lo que horas antes había pasado en el árbol que quedaba limitando con la primaria, donde su hermana se encontraba...

**_Flash Back ..._**

Kaoru se encontraba en compañía de Shinta, debatiendo sobre algunas cosas que habían planeado para hacer el fin de semana, ya que empezaban las vacaciones de fin de año. Las carcajadas de los dos y el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana, no le dejaban el descanso en paz, pero sobre todo, esas mejillas que le parecían tan hermosas… su mente oso viajar al futuro y visualizar a una kaoru adolescente, baya, para ese tiempo tendría que ser muy paciente con la cantidad de pretendientes que tendría a su rededor.

Kaoru le vio y se acerco a el sin darse cuenta, aun con la barrera de rejas ella lo toco, estirando su mano hacia el, llamándole la atención, al parecer aun perdido en sus divagaciones.

Oni-chan, que pasa, estas , preocupado por algo? - dice Kaoru mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Ah, Kaoru-chan , no,.. y a donde se fue tu amigo? – dice mirando en las cercanías por si se encontraba cerca y aun no lo había percibido.

Se fue hace unos momentos hermano - dice apretando su mano – seguro estas bien, pareces en otra parte - ríe algo divertida.

No, no es nada,- dice acurrucándose, para estar a la altura de Kaoru – hoy entrenare asta tarde, será mejor que llames a mamá para que te venga a llevara a casa – dice acariciando su cabeza amistosamente.

Esta bien. Te esforzarás mucho verdad?

Si – aoshi en ese momento no supo lo que le paso, los ojos de Kaoru, le embrujaron sin darse cuenta, y sin mas se vio dando un beso casto a los labios pequeños de su hermana, no reacciono si no asta notar el rubor que ascendía por las mejillas de Kaoru que le miraba, sorprendida, pero no molesta ni con miedo.

Te veré en casa… que estés bien oni-chan - dice bajando el rostro apenada y saliendo a correr hacia las aulas..

_**Fin Flash Back...**_

Aun tenia esa imagen en la mente, no se explicaba como era que había llegado a rozar los labios de Kaoru, por dios , aun era una pequeña, y el ya se sentía atraído por ella, pensaba que tal ves era por que su esencia le llamaba agritos, para que le protegiera y ese sensación que nacía desde su interior para con ella le hacia confundir sus sentimientos pensando en que , podría darle algo mas que su protección, estaba molesto por ser tan tonto y no poder fijarse en alguien. Largo tiempo llevaba saliendo con chicas pero con ninguna concretaba alguna relación, siempre salía algo que a ellas no les agradaba, y eso casi siempre era la extrema unión entre el y su hermana, cosa que ellas no toleraban mucho.

Kaoru entre tanto, no se había tomado el beso muy enserio, tan solo pensaba que era una demostración afectuosa, normal, entre hermanos y eso no le torturo la cabeza como lo estaba haciendo el recuerdo con el pobre de Aoshi.

Cuando llego a casa en compañía de su madre, se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba cansada, y ya solo faltaban unas pocas horas para poder disfrutar de las vacaciones de invierno, las fiestas navideñas que venían y a las cuales siempre colocaba mucho empeño en hacer, ayudando a su madre en la cocina, así fuese haciendo las bolitas de arroz que tanto le gustaban, además de que uno u otro postre que savia que a su padre y hermano no le harían mala cara. Estaba realmente contenta, había cumplido ya con sus deberes y la amistad con Shinta no podría ser mejor, el era el mejor amigo que había tenido en toda la vida, y eso le hacia sacar una enorme sonrisa cada vez que pensaba en el.

Hija ve cámbiate el uniforme y baja ayudar a preparar la cena – dijo Tokio mientras tomaba el morral de las manos de Kaoru y la veía subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

Tokio – Le llamó una voz masculina tras ella, haciéndole girar rápidamente y abrazar a el hombre poseedor de esa voz que le seducía

Hola cariño, como te fue hoy? – dice mientras le besa suavemente y lo suelta enseguida al notar el seño fruncido que coronaba su rostro – ocurre algo? – dijo preocupada.

Kaoru se ira a China con Hiko – dijo sin ser capas de mirar el rostro de su esposa.

Pero.. pero, como, por que razón si ella esta aquí, bien cumpliendo con sus deberes, su entrenamiento … - decía mientras tomaba los brazos de Hajime con fuerza, amenazando con derramar lagrimas allí mismo.

Lo siento pero, no cambiare de posición, ella continuara con sus entrenamientos allá, estará mas segura, aquí las cosas parecen colocarse peor, además allá recibirá el entrenamiento que le servirá para mas a delante – dice soltándose de ella y saliendo de allí sin decir palabra ni atreverse a mirar el rostro de su esposa que le observaba atónita y con las lagrimas resbalando en su rostro rápidamente.

Saito, se encontró con su hija en el hall al subir las escaleras y ella lo abrazo fuerte mente al saltarle encima y regalarle muchos besos amorosos – Padre que alegría que estés ya en casa - dice abrazándole con fuerza.

A mi también m alegra pequeña – dice sin ninguna emoción en su voz, pero kaoru no lo noto estaba demasiado entretenida en aspirar el aroma que tanto le agradaba de el, ese mismo aroma que desde que tenia conocimiento le acompañaba en sus sueños y le hacia sentir protegida ante todo, por que el era su héroe, y lo amaba mucho.

Padre, mañana será el ultimo día de las clases y saldremos a vacaciones, será genial, así podremos ir a donde mamá ah deseado tanto ir, no te parece? – dice sonriéndole sin darse cuenta del gesto triste que aparecía en el rostro de su padre.

Si – dice en un susurro mientras la deja en el piso – ve, ayuda a tu madre, yo descansare un poco, esta bien ¿ - dice acariciando su mejilla cariñosamente ella le responde moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y sale disparada al primer nivel e la casa a ayudar a su madre.

* * *

Esta noche atacaremos el templo, pero necesitamos tener esa arma en nuestro poder – decía el hombre moreno reunido con Kenshin y Tomoe que no disimulaba para nada lo atraída que se sentía por Kenshin.

Entiendo, así que no habrá problema por los guardines que pueda haber, y además como es un ataque sorpresa no habrá quien nos pueda poner obstáculo – dice el pelirrojo serio mientras mira a los ojos oscuros de su padre.

Bueno creo que no ahí más que decir a si que os encargo todo – dice retirándose del lugar.

Kenshin se coloco de pie de la silla, pero en pocos momentos se vio tomado por la mano femenina que le jalo hacia ella.

No te bayas tan pronto, aun te quedan unos minutos, por que no..- pasa su dedo con sensualidad sobre la curvatura de su mentón - … aprovechamos y nos divertimos un poco, si? - dice con voz melosa

No, discúlpeme pero tengo que organizar bien las cosas – dice retirando con cierta brusquedad la mano de esta sobre el y se retira mientras escucha tras el chillido de frustración de Tomoe.

Maldito, por que rayos… uf U.Ú

No puedes creer que siempre te funcione ese cuerpo mujer – dice el moreno tras ella, sorprendiéndola.

Ah, mi señor, yo solo… – se acerca a el – quiero jugar con el, eso no tiene nada de malo

En verdad no tiene nada de malo, pero resulta que mi hijo no es un ser muy fácil de cómbense, además empiezo a sospechar que, se esta comprometiendo a no sentir nada por nadie. – dice sonriendo al ver el entrecejo fruncido de su mujer.

Bueno, que se le podrá hacer - dice mientras besa con fiereza al moreno – quiero tener sexo – le susurra mientras le atrapa con sus piernas.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche las sombras empiezan a desplazarse por donde la luz no alcanza a filtrarse y deja a su mano la suerte de quienes e encuentre en aquellos lugares. Pobres de aquellos que se topen con una sombra viviente por que ella le destrozará y le dejara sin alma.

Aoshi caminaba pensativo, aun divagando en cosa que no quería pensar mas pero que igual seguían allí a pesar de su esfuerzos por apartarlos de allí con un golpe aun que fuese. Se detuvo al percibir cierta presencia que le puso alerta. Miro a su rededor, pero no había nadie, la lámpara mas cercana apenas y alcanzaba a iluminar el camino y su casa quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras mas abajo.

Aoshi prosiguió con su camino mientras colocaba atención a todo. El viento soplaba cada vez mas frío, como si la muerte estuviese pasando en ese mismo momento cerca de el, y un grito paresia confirmarle lo que su cuerpo y su pensamiento le decía.

AYUDA!AHHH

Aoshi corrió asta una casa vieja, que se encontraba en la base de un templo que se imponía en la sima de los peldaños.

Donde esta señor? – dijo Aoshi tratando de ubicarle pues sus gritos parecían provenir de todas partes.

Una estatua que decoraba la entrada y la finalización de los peldaños se dirigió sobre el, pero logro esquivarle y luego de ello Aoshi noto lo que sucedía. El templo estaba siendo atacado por seres espeluznantes, algunos con formas indefinidamente asquerosas otras con figura humana pero con un aura tan apabullante como las propias bestias que le empezaron a rodear.

Una risa sonó espeluznante cerca y lejos de el, frió helante le recorrió los pies asta subir por su espalda.

Ja, no pensé que me topara contigo, muchacho – decía la voz masculina despistándolo

Quienes son ustedes, que hacen en el templo?

Baya, pensé que se te había paralizado la lengua del miedo muchacho – decía la misma voz.

Aoshi no sabia de cuales de los seres podría provenir la voz altanera, y que paresia conocerle, eso se le hacia extraño, ninguno de lo que se encontraban frente a el paresia articular palabra y aun así podía escuchar los murmullos que se empezaban a suscitar al rededor.

De en medio de los que se encontraban allí surgió uno en especial, con cabellos largos, algo desordenados, y rojos como el fuego del mismo infierno, con una penetrante mirada que se clavaba sobre el joven Saito.

si piensas hacer algo hazlo ahora, o mejor lárgate de aquí – dice la voz de Kenshin

Así que eres tu el líder de estos demonios – dijo severamente mientras dejaba su mochila en el piso y adoptaba una pose de defensa por si le atacaban desprevenidamente.

Veo que no eres tonto, y poco cobarde, ahí que reconocerlo – dice avanzando con lentitud hacia Aoshi.

Algo en el rostro de la criatura se le hizo familiar, esos cabellos se le parecían tanto al mocoso que le disgustaba tanto, que se sonrió internamente ante la ocurrencia de que podrían tratarse del mismo (, así es jijij)

El primero en recibir un golpe directamente en el rostro fue Aoshi quien no vio en que momento la criatura se coloco frente a él , luego la sucesión de golpes se dio , rápidamente no sabía cual era mas fuerte, Aoshi había pasado toda su vida entrenando para proteger a su hermana y agradecía en ese momento la dedicación que había dado a ello.

Kenshin por su lado se sorprendió al ver que era muy difícil derribarlo y que no era común encontrarse con un humano tan fuerte y aun mas que le hiciera frente sin problemas, aun que el llevaba ventaja sobre el joven de ojos azules.

El resplandor de una espada le encegueció, y le dejo desvalido ante los ágiles movimientos de Kenshi, matarlo paso por su mente en ese momento, bien le vendría a su padre el despreocuparse por el guardián de la que en un futuro le desafiaría, pero a su mente llego la sonrisa de Kaoru cuando se encontraba cerca a Aoshi, si le hacia daño a él, la lastimaba a ella, y eso era lo ultimo que quisiera hacer. Tomo la decisión y sin esperar tiempo a que este retomara sus ataques le embistió con fuerza para derribarlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

Uf.. baya parece que casi no puedes con el – dijo Tomoe acercándose a Kenshin.

Parece que es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta – dice mientras toma la espada que sostenía la mujer y la guarda en una funda plateada.

Es bastante lindo – dice Tomoe acercándose al rostro de Aoshi

Deberías ayudarme y quitarlo del camino- dice mientras lo mira con cierto enojo.

A que te refieres? – dice curiosa ante las palabras de Kenshin.

Ah nada, tal vez mas adelante te lo explique, por ahora, ya hemos terminado con lo que teníamos que hacer, así que vamonos.

* * *

La puerta se abrió con estrepitosidad, dejando caer al piso el cuerpo de aoshi, estaba agotado, le habían dejado muy lastimado. Tokio fue quien lo vio y rápidamente estuvo a su lado

Aoshi, hijo. Que te paso? - dice mientras lo tomaba por la cabeza asiéndole descansar en su regazo, mientras miraba los golpes en el rostro y algunos mas en el resto de su cuerpo, la ropa estaba rota, algunos raspones sangraban aun, y la respiración de este era algo apresurada, había caminado forzándose a llegara a casa, tan pronto recobro la conciencia.

Mami que pasa? – hablo kaoru desde el segundo piso al escuchar la voz alarmada de esta.

Nada hija, quédate arriba, no bajes. – grito asustando a Kaoru que ya se encontraba a la mitad de los peldaños contemplando la imagen de su madre y hermano.

Los ojos de kaoru se aguaron al ver los moretones sobre el rostro de Aoshi, y corrió a refugiarse en lo brazos de Saito quien se encontraba justo tras de ella, quien también había bajado al escuchar la voz de su esposa y la puerta, anteriormente.

Es culpa mía papá, de nuevo es mi culpa – desea Kaoru, mientras se aferraba a un aterrado Saito,

No, no es culpa tuya pequeña, no llores – decía sorprendido al haber escuchado las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Kaoru.

Sii, es mi culpa. a mi hermano, yo..– lloraba mientras ocultaba su rostro e el cuello de Saito.

Tu no tienes nada que ver, – dijo Saito mientras la retiraba de su abrazo un poco para verle el rostro.

Yo.. yo sentí cuando le pegaron, como si yo lo estuviese lastimando,…- el llanto no le dejo terminar Tokio había dejado a su hijo allí y se acerco a Saito tomando en brazos, a kaoru,

Encárgate de Aoshi cariño, yo llevare a Kao a que duerma - dice Tokio mientras sube las escaleras con Kaoru en brazos dándole besos en la cabeza y en las mejillas para que se calmara. – mi niña no llores, no fue culpa tuya, solo fue, un accidente - dijo sin estar muy segura de esas ultimas palabras. Abría sido en realidad un accidente, ni siquiera sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que pasaba y por que su hijita decía lo que decía con respecto a que lo había lastimado, además Aoshi había quedado de nuevo inconsciente y no se había dado cuenta de nada, eso le alivianó un poco, por que sabia lo mucho que amaba Aoshi a su hermana y se le hubiese mirado y escuchado, estaría dolorido, aun mas por ello que por los propios golpes proporcionados a su cuerpo. Además aun faltaba por darle el ultimo golpe a su hijo, tenia que enterarle de la partida de Kaoru para China, y eso, eso si que lo terminaría de lastimar aun mas.

* * *

_**Hola espero que no haya sido tan enredado esto, pero bueno creo que aun tienen siertas dudas con respecto a lo de kenshin, shinta, bueno la cosa es la siguiente kenshin y shinta son la misma persona, lo que pasa es que, como mortal, es un niño, o se puede trasnformar en la persona o criatura que desee, y como demonio es como es, el hermano de kaoru por parte de el padre de kao, osea el señor de la oscuridad, etc..spero que les haya aclarado un poco, y que bueno si lo eh enrredado mas me sigan preguntando a ver si salimos de los enrrollos jeje bueno asta la proxima ja ne**_

**_23/oct/05_**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Aoshi seguía inconsciente, mientras en el cuarto de Kaoru esta se había quedado dormida entre los brazos de su madre quien lE había estado consolando durante el tiempo que había llorando culpándose por lo que le había pasado a su hermano.

ya se durmió? – ingreso preguntando Saito.

hace poco se quedo dormida – acaricia los cabellos azabaches de su hija mientras contempla a su esposo con preocupación y tristeza mezclados.

Aun después de lo que ah pasado mandaras a Kaoru a China? – pregunto algo esperanzada Tokio a Jaime.

Si- dijo secamente mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba frente a su esposa y contemplaba a su hija – se nos ah informado que dentro de dos años nuestro enemigo empezarán a reunir las fuerzas necesarias para lo que acontecerá dentro 6 años, así que Kaoru debe de estar preparada, aun que este pequeña, ella entiende su deber y se que no tomara esto tan arbitrariamente como lo estas asiendo tu.

Tokio se le quedo mirando, con enojo, en ese momento no se explicaba como era posible que el hombre cariñoso y amante hacia sus hijos y esposa, estuviera diciendo tan fríamente esas palabras que a ella le hacían colocar la lagrima apunto de salir de sus ojos.

Te empiezo a odiar, sabes? – dice en un murmullo Tokio, antes de colocarse de pie dejando con delicadeza a Kaoru sobre la cama.

Lo se – dice el mirándole algo sorprendido, sin dejarlo notar.

Aoshi como siguió? – dijo cambiando el tema mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo hacia habitación de su hijo mayor.

Aun sigue inconsciente, pero sus golpes no son tan graves como parecían, tardara unos días en levantarse de esa cama, no te preocupes.

Lo único que me preocupa es que el no estará para despedirse de su hermana – dice mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama y arropa mejor el cuerpo herido de Aoshi, mientras escucha un suspiro cansado por parte de su esposo que sale de la habitación dejándola sola allí.

Al regresar a la habitación Tokio se dirigió directamente al baño sin percatarse de que Saito le había seguido con la mirada desde el preciso momento en que ella había ingresado al cuarto. Al salir con su ropa de cama ya puesta, y con un saco sobre esta ya que estaba haciendo bastante frío esa noche, se acerco con indiferencia asta la cama, sin preocuparse por la cara que hacia Saito.

Que descanses – dijo dándole la espalda a este mientras se arropaba dejando las cobijas debajo de sus brazos y acunando sus manos debajo de su rostro. Cerro los ojos, y no demoro en percibir cuando Hajime se arropó y se acomodo mejor, mientras buscaba un poco el calor corporal de su esposa.

Se que estas molesta con la situación, pero debes de entender que no solo es por el bien de las demás personas incluyéndonos, si no por el bien de la propia Kaoru, - dice mientras se levanta un poco para mirar el rostro de Tokio quien había girado en su dirección al escucharle hablar.

Lose, es solo que... sabes cuan unidos somos en esta familia, y desde que nació, desde que tuve en mis brazos ese regalo precioso que me diste Hajime – dice atrapando su rostro en su manos – no me eh separado de ella en ningún momento.

Soy consiente de ello Tokio – dice susurrándole, por que no podía evitar sentirse conmovido por el amor que ella profesaba a sus hijos – pero es mejor que ella se marche, no ves que estando cerca de Aoshi, se siente culpable de lo que le pueda pasar, además, no te preocupes por que ira en compañía de la pequeña Misao, así que tendrá con quien pasar el rato cuando no este entrenando.

Tokio le sonrió, pero aun así la tristeza de saber que se separaría indefinidamente de su niña, le hacia doler el corazón - esta bien, espero ver a mi hija dentro de 3 años, tan hermosa y fuerte como siempre me lo eh imaginado – dice mientras regala un pequeño beso a su esposo en los labios – pero , y si no llega a ser así y le ocurre algo, te juro Hajime Saito así seas el hombre que mas ame sobre la faz de esta tierra, te cortare el cuello – dice mientras sonríe y se acomoda en lo brazos de su esposo. El sonreía ante las palabras de advertencia que le había lanzado, eso era una muestra de que ya no veía tan mal la situación de Kaoru, además desde su punto de vista los años pasarían rápidamente y Tokio ni se daría cuenta hasta que llegara a ver a Kaoru de nuevo.

* * *

Hacia ya 5 días que kaoru se había marchado de Japón, y Aoshi seguía triste, sin ánimos, no salía no, hacía nada, tal ves y solo si su padre le reprendía, entrenaba su cuerpo para mantener ocupada la cabeza. Después de que había recobrado su conciencia comento a su padre lo que había visto y sucedido esa noche con los seres que le habían dejado en tan lamentable estado.

Ahora me explico, el por que del ataque – dijo Saito divagando un poco al enterarse por boca de Okina – san que la espada que debía portar Kaoru cuando llegara el momento había sido profanada por esos demonios.

Parece que ellos creen que es la única arma que tenemos en su contra, dejemos que lo sigan pensando así estará bien – dice mientras mira a su hijo, mirando a la nada distraído de todo tema.

Aoshi, esta tarde empezaras con un nuevo entrenamiento – dice Saito mientras se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación. Aoshi simplemente escucho la información y luego de unos momentos se despidió de los que se encontraban allí y salio tras sus padre sin apuro pero con paso rápido.

Al darle alcance unos metros mas adelante de la salida de la casa, Aoshi detuvo a su padre con la pregunta que le carcomía la cabeza desde que Kaoru se había marchado.

Padre, seria posible que fuera a entrenar con las chicas? – dice seriamente

No – dice mientras sube al auto y se aleja de allí.

En los ojos de Aoshi el coraje asomo, paresia que un cierto rencor nacía hacia su padre, por que no dejaba que el tuviera la oportunidad de poder estar al lado de su amada hermana. Empezó a caminar hacia el templo donde noches atrás le atacaran buscando respuestas a su dolor y a su preocupación, tenia un mal presentimiento, siempre había pensado que el día que no estuviera cerca de su hermana pasaría algo, y ahora que lo recordaba, empezó a preguntarse seriamente que era lo que había pasado el día de hallowen, ese día en que se había extraviado en compañía de ese mocoso pelirrojo, y luego apareció desmallada por quien sabe que motivo.

Dudas, dudas, solo dudas y preguntas, que rayos! – grito para si cuando termino de subir las escalinatas que llevaban a lo alto del templo.

Cerca de un árbol Tomoe le contemplaba con curiosidad ese chico tenia un atractivo que no había visto antes, y además, por que no, Kenshin había dicho que le ayudara a deshacerse de el, pero, de que manera, a cual se referiría, por que a ella se le ocurrían barias y una de ellas era tenerlo para ella, le paresia gracioso poder tener al chico de 16 años que protegía a su hija y prometía convertirse en un hombre impresionantemente atractivo y fuerte, por lo que había podido apreciar aquella noche. De pronto el rostro de Kaoru sonriendo en el parque o cuando estaba con Shinta llego a su memoria, ella los había observado en varias oportunidades, tentada por la curiosidad, según ella, de saber como se desarrollaba la que en algún momento fuera su hija, la que era su hija..

Por que rayos viene eso ahora? – se pregunto Tomoe a si misma – esa niñita no es mi hija, ya deje de ser su madre desde que no soy yo – dice algo melancólica.

Ocurre algo Tomoe? – dice el joven pelirrojo apareciendo tras ella

NO. Solo estaba mirando al humano - dice mientras se coloca de pie en la rama del frondoso árbol.

Mmm parece que olvido algo, o tal ves esta meditando sobre lo sucedido noches atrás – dice seriamente

Seria bueno que aparecieras frente a el y preguntaras por tu amiga – dice sonriéndole algo irónica – hace días que no sentimos presencia alguna de esa niña – dice mirando a kenshin.

No seria mala idea, pero no creo que sea el momento – dice mirando como un chico de cabellos parados se colocaba en frente de Aoshi y le saludaba.

Aoshi se sorprendió un poco al ver al alto pelo parado , mirándole con curiosidad.. Pero más cuando noto las vestimentas que tenía puestas,

Aoshi Saito, baya que curioso que estés por aquí, no te había visto en todo lo que va de las vacaciones- dice alegre como siempre.

Vives aquí en el templo? - Susurro Aoshi, pensando en que si era así, sabría de lo ocurrido noches pasadas.

Bueno, aquí vivo, si, con mi hermana – dice mientras señala a una joven de cabellos negros, y labios carmesí - si quieres te la presento – dice sonriendo – a ahora recuerdo que no asististe a los últimos días, que sucedió estabas enfermo?

Aoshi no respondía, simplemente se quedo viendo a la hermana de Sanosuke, ella emanaba un aura especial, la podía percibir, paresia que era una especie de sacerdotisa eso creía, pero para estar seguiro seria bueno preguntar, así que dejo a sanosuke algo inquieto por su falta de atención y luego lo vio caminar asta donde se encontraba la hermana de este, Megumi.

Buenos días joven, le puedo ayudar en algo? - dijo ella mirándolo calmadamente, como si lo analizara. Una corriente eléctrica pareció recorrer la espalda femenina al chocarse con la mirada azul del joven.

Sabes lo que paso, verdad? – dijo al captar que le reconocía en cierta manera, que igual que el, su cuerpo le decía que entre los dos había temas y cosas que tratar que nadie mas podría

Si- dice sin inmutarse y sigue barriendo sin colocarle aparente mente mucha atención a Aoshi. – es mas en este memento rondan el lugar, es solo que no se atreven a acercarse mas, esa noche, parece que tenían algo que le permitió ingresar, yo estaba pendiente pero me inmovilizaron y solo podía ver lo que ocurría,

Veo – dice mientras mira a para todos lados tratando de ubicar las presencias malignas que podía sentir

Ella se marcho, eso es bueno, estará mejor este tiempo en otra parte- dice Megumi desprevenidamente, captando la atención de Aoshi.

Sabes, donde esta exactamente? – dice algo emocionado por poder saber pero sin dejarlo saber, aun que ella lo noto

Amas demasiado a la pequeña, Saito, eso te puede traer grandes dolores – dice mientras gira hacia la puerta de una pequeña casa ubicada cerca al templo - sígueme, quieres algo de beber?

Aoshi le quedo mirando, acaso ella había percibido las extrañas sensaciones y lo sentimientos inadecuados que estaba salvaguardando muy dentro de si, para que nadie los notara, esos sentimientos que solo iban dirigidos a una persona, Kaoru.

* * *

El cuerpo femenino golpeo el piso con fuerza y una pequeña corrió asta donde se encontraba Kaoru .

Kaoru – sama, le lastime? – dice Misao preocupada

no, no te preocupes solo fue que me distraje – dice mientras se incorpora.

Que sucede a Kaoru – sama, de verdad se siente bien? – insiste Misao tomándole de la mano, Kaoru le mira y sonríe

No es nada no te preocupes. Y no me digas sama U es… ,… no me gusta - dice mientras se dirigen hacia donde se encontraba un hombre con mascara algo aterradora.

Hania- sama, podríamos ir a comer algo? – Dice Misao al regresar al lado de, sensei – Kaoru – sam…. chan, se siente mal, creo – dice mirando a los dos – bueno , tengo hambre también U – dice sonriendo apenada, y como no podía notar la expresión de el rostro tras la mascara, por barias razones, sentía un poco de miedo, a pesar de que ya varios días atrás desde que llegaran de Japón el les había tratado bien, sin olvidar que eran pequeñas niñas aun, así que los entrenamientos no habían sido tan rudos, a pesar de algunas contusiones que se habían proporcionado en los combates y que su sensei les había infligido a causa de alguna distracción, como le había pasado a Kaoru.

Puedes ir a comer Misao –chan – dice dirigiéndose a la niña, para luego miara a la otra- tu quédate un momento quiero platicar unos segundos contigo – dice serio, y aun que su semblante no se podía captar bien notaba que estaba un poco tensionado.

Si sensei – dice Kaoru mientras ve retirarse a Misao, quien sabia no podía estar allí-

Kaoru, se que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que si no mantienes fijas y claras tus ideas y metas no llegaremos a nada por mas que te esfuerces en los entrenamientos, no puedo decir que estas mal en esto, pero puedes dar mas… que es lo que te hace estar en otra parte Kaoru- sama? – dice finalmente él con un tono de preocupación.

Kaoru se le quedo mirando un poco y en su mente se volcaron , las sonrisas de sus padres , la ternura de su hermano y la compañía de Shinta quien le hacia falta, y no pudo evitar llorar dejándose abrasar por Hania quien le consolaba comprendiendo que el estar lejos de su casa le hacia sentir así, se sorprendía de que la pequeña Misao no estuviera pasando por lo mismo, pero pensó que tal ves era por que la única persona que realmente apreciaba, era la que estaba con ella, a Kaoru, sabia que tenían una amistad muy linda , de esa puras e inocentes que se producen entre las pequeñas cuando se ven unidas por cosas que tienen en común, paresia que Misao era mas fuerte que la propia Kaoru, y eso, le hizo sonreír un poco, Misao tenia la misión de enfundar en Kaoru el valor y las ganas de seguir adelante pese a las cosas malas que pudiesen ocurrir.

Kaoru – sama si desea contarme algo puede hacerlo con confianza – dijo Misao al llegar al cuarto y encontrarla allí en la cama tumbada. Kaoru le miro y sonrió,

Gracias, por que no dormimos las dos?- dice apartando las sabanas invitándola a que le acompañara. La noche paso silenciosa, como el resto de las demás, mientras que los grillos animaban la noche .

* * *

El sudor caía por su rostro y desnuda espalda, ya había pasado dos años desde que Kaoru no estaba a su lado, muchas veces se cuestionaba donde podría estar, no había podido sacar información de el "hermano" mayor, al cual se lo había encontrado un par de veces y siempre salían de cierta manera con los ánimos caldeados. En ese tiempo en que su verdadera hermana no se encontró mas con el, empezó a sentir celos de Aoshi, por que el había tenido 11 años a su lado , conociendo cada parte de esa personalidad tierna y humilde que tenia Kaoru, igual se cuestiono si el día en que se enfrentara, sabiendo todo del otro, cambiaria la relación que tenían, y si su personalidad había cambiado después de recibir los entrenamientos o lo que fuese estuviese haciendo, donde se encontrara.

Su padre le recordaba en cada momento que pronto tendrían una oportunidad para poder atraer a Kaoru y hacerla parte de ellos. Su esencia cambiaria y eso de cierta manera asustaba a Kenshin, por que ella se convertiría en realidad en un demonio invencible capas de superar asta al propio príncipe de la oscuridad, ni el podría hacer algo por lo que su padre llevaba tiempo planeando para el 6 de junio del año 96, la cual seria una fecha importante y de la cual estaba seguro vería a una Kaoru diferente de la que recordaba.

Parece que ya no haces mas que entrenarte, - dice Tomoe apareciendo tras el, contemplándolo lascivamente, no se podía negar que era un espécimen masculino, bastante atractivo, aun que su cuerpo no mostrara una exagerada musculatura como en el caso del padre.

necesitas algo? – dijo un poco fastidiado, mientras secaba su rostro con una toalla y le miraba tratando de adivinar que pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer.

Nada solo te observaba, tienes algo contra eso? – dice mientras se acerca a él y acaricia su espalda sutilmente, mientras desliza su lengua por las cervicales haciendo que un estremecimiento se apoderara de el cuerpo de Kenshin.

Parece que aun insistes en ello – refiriéndose a lo que ella le había hecho y dicho en una ocasión.

FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin se encontraba el jardín de la casa que ocupaban cerca a la salida de la ciudad, allí se habían establecido, para mantener cierta vigilancia sobre las actividades de la familia Saito, y por si podían averiguar alguna cosa.

Contemplaba la noche que hace poco había caído, mientras pensaba en lo que vendría pronto. Sintió como la mano femenina de quien ya sabia era, se deslizaba por su espalda, para luego sentir el contacto del otro cuerpo quien le mordió luego la oreja izquierda.

Sabes delicioso, casi como a agridulce – dijo la mujer que pretendía seducirle.

Tomoe no tengo ganas de nada, y mucho menos de estar siendo molestado por ti, eres de mi padre, no me interesas en lo mínimo, aun si no fuera así me mantendría tan lejos de ti como pudiera.

Ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, no le importo el rechazo tan directo que el le había hecho, decidió entonces avanzar un poco mas en las carisias que daba a Kenshin.

Te deseo no entiendes, además como es posible que no te atraiga en lo mas mínimo – dice deslizando una de sus manos asta la entrepierna Masculina, haciendo que el auto control de Kenshin se perdiera un poco.

No es nada en tu contra pero no deseo a la mujer de mi padre así que aléjate de mi- dice tratando de resistirse al beso que esta intento darle y que por algunos segundos logro.

Tomoe se le quedo mirando con fastidio e irritación a Kenshin, mientras este se colocaba a distancia de ella, y al girar se enfrento con la mirada de furia de la mujer.

Kenshin, no pienses que me daré por vencida solo por que no lo deseas ahora, dejare un tempo, e insistiré de nuevo, no importa cuanto, pero te are sentir, y te are desearme, te lo garantizo, dijo saliendo de allí,

FIN FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------

ya sabes que seguiré insistiendo dijo mientras le veía alejarse de ella.

y yo te mencione que no deseo nada de ti – dice marchándose.

Tomoe se cruzó de brazos y miro por donde se había perdido el joven pelirrojo, disgustada, molesta por sus continuos rechazos.

Kenshin se aseo y se vistió adecuadamente, manuteniendo su figura infantil, ese día iría a visitar a la madre de Kaoru, para ver si podía averiguar algo de lo que quería saber, además la fecha se acercaba pronto y tener la localización de Kaoru era algo de suma importancia para los planes que tenia su padre.

Hola Shinta, baya como estas de alto – dice sonriendo Tokio al ver quien era el que llamaba a su puerta.

Kenshin ofreció una humilde sonrisa y un leve sonrojo a la madre de Kaoru y siguiendo al interior de la casa empezó a observar si algo había cambiado- Y que ah sido de Kaoru-chan, aun esta estudiando en Inglaterra? – pregunto

Bueno, lo ultimo que supe de ella es que va muy bien con sus estudios, y que regresara pronto- dice feliz por esto

-De verdad señora Saito? – dice el sin poder contener la emoción – me alegra que pronto regrese

Kenshin sonrió en verdad , le agradaba la noticia, no solo por que ya su padre no le mandaría a buscarla por todas partes, si no también por que en realidad le extrañaba.

Si, imagínatela, como estará de grande – dice mientras su mirada se pierde en la imagen de su hija de ya 13 años.

Debe estar muy alta – dijo Shinta sonriendo

Si… eh, se te ofrece algo de tomar? – pregunto mientras se colocaba de pie y se dirigía a la cocina.

Claro! – dice animado. Observo su rededor lentamente y noto una foto de Kaoru de cuando era bebe, esto le hizo sonreír y estirar la mano hasta tocar la imagen.

No toques eso mocoso – dice un Aoshi tras el con cara de pocos amigos

Shinta alejo la mano tan pronto vio el rostro de Aoshi quien paresia no estar nada agradable. Lo vio caminara asta el sofá frente a el y se le quedo mirando detenidamente.

No se por que pero no me agradas y no me terminaras de convencer tras tu carita de buen niño – dice directamente Aoshi a Shinta quien se quedo algo sorprendido por las palabras.

Tampoco me agradas – dice sacándole la lengua.

Aoshi iba agregar algo mas pero en ese momento su madre salio de la cocina con te y postres que ofreció a los dos.

Oh! Cariño, en tu cuarto deje algo para ti, si quieres sube y lo vez, se que te agradara mucho.- Dice sonriendo a Aoshi, quien no le coloco mucho cuidado, solo se concentraba en ver mas allá de ese niño pelirrojo.

Cuando Aoshi entro a su cuarto encontró sobre su cama un paquete mediano que tenia su nombre escrito en mandarin y reconoció la caligrafía enseguida. Emocionado por la sorpresa, abrió la caja con suma premura y encontró en el interior un par de cartas, algunas artesanias y unas fotografías.

Son de Kaoru – sonrió al ver las imágenes de su hermana quien ya había crecido un poco mas junto con la pequeña Misao quien sonreía a su lado en cada una de las imágenes fotográficas. Abrió afanoso una de las cartas ye empezó a leer.

_Hermano, espero que te encuentres bien, me excuso por no haber escrito antes a ninguno de los tres pero no había tenido tiempo, y el poco que tenia libre, bueno lo acopaba jugando con Misao. Sabes me eh divertido mucho aquí, eh aprendido el mandarin aun que ah sido un poco difícil y bueno mi sensei es de lo mas buena persona con nosotras, aun que no creas es mas estricto que papá cuando del entrenamiento se trata jeje, bueno, que mas te comento, ah si ya pronto regresare a Japón, espero que me cuentes como has ido y si tengo cuñada, jajaj , no siendo mas , espero que te encuentres bien , hermano, te extraño mucho, saludos a mamá y a papá , ah! Y dale también saludos a Shinta-kun de mi parte, que estés bien, pronto estaré en casa , asta pronto_

_Con cariño Kaoru Saito._

Parece que esta muy bien – dice Aoshi tomando la carta en una mano y una de las fotos en otra.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones chaito**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capiutulo, espero les guste y si no, pues melo comentan sus sugerencias son muy importantes gracias por leer_**

**_Gaby: gracioas por tu apoyo, deberas que me suve el animo ._**

* * *

Era ya casi medio día y Kaoru se encontraba duchando para salir al aeropuerto en compañía de Misao, tenían muchas cosas que hacer pronto se aproximaba una fecha que había mencionado Hania, seria muy importante y en la cual tendrían que tener mucho cuidado, en especial Kaoru. Ella sabia que tenia que cuidarse por que aun faltaba parte de su entrenamiento aparte quería terminar los estudios de la secundaria que ya había empezado ese año.

Misao por su lado seguía como siempre pero maduraba rápidamente, tal ves por que tenia el pensamiento de tener que cuidar de Kaoru, ser como la madre con ella, aun que era una idea casi absurda a los 11 años de edad, Misao admiraba a Kaoru, y la quería mucho, era esa amiga , hermana que nunca tendría jamás y trataba siempre de conservarla a su lado.

Misao no te quedes ahí mirando a la nada y métete al baño – decía Kaoru que salía envuelta en una toalla.

Claro, en seguida boy- dice sonriéndole mientras tomaba sus cosas de aseo personal entre las manos y luego se encerraba en el baño.

Entretanto Hania se encontraba en medio de un pequeño bosque que rodeaba el lugar donde se encontraba, meditando sobre las acciones a seguir y tomando la decisión de ir o no a Japón junto con las chicas.

no puedo descuidar la vigilancia de las dos, Kaoru estará en peligro aun sin saberlo, lo mejor será tomar las precauciones necesarias para esta ocasión – dice mientras observa en el tronco de un árbol cercano unas marcas que señalaban un día , un año y un mes en especifico.

* * *

Esa mañana había despertado intranquilo, sintiendo que algo malo ocurriría, sabia que su hermana llegaría ese mismo día, pero quería estar seguro al 100 porcientode que así era, se coloco de pie temprano se arreglo y salio de casa hacia el templo, allí lo esperaba Megumi quien había advertido la presencia del joven al acercarse.

Despierto tan temprano Saito? – dice sonriente mientras él llega asta la sima de los peldaños que dirigían al templo.

No veo que estés durmiendo tu, o si? - dice sonriéndole amistosamente.

Se podía decir que eran como una pareja, bueno así lo intentaban ser. Aoshi había iniciado la relación con la esperanza de poder dejar profundamente ocultos esos sentimientos casi prohibidos hacia su hermana, lográndolo poco a poco, pero hoy, en ese momento, parecían que salían a flote por completo ante la llegada inminente de su querida hermana.

Megumi, sin hacer caso, a el rostro de este, se acerco asta regalarle un beso delicado en los labios llamando así su atención perdida, por los pensamientos.

Se nota que estas muy emocionado con la llegada de Kaoru- sama – dice ella algo melancólica. El se le queda mirando.

Lo siento Megumi, tu, sabias que lo intentaríamos pero parece que no fue así – dice apenado.

Megumi había aceptado la relación en un principio por ayudar a Aoshi en su reto por olvidar esos sentimientos que no ayudarían en nada a la hora de la batalla o el decisivo duelo entre padre e hija, pero dejo que su corazón fuera atrapado por el, y aun sabiendo que no lo logaría insistió en poder lograrlo, pero a su pesar paresia que no había surtido efecto todas las palabras y besos que habían compartido. Ella lo sabia, lo sabia desde antes de que le lo propusiera y de que se enterara por su boca de todos aquellos sentimientos ocultos a los demás.

* * *

Tokio esperaba intranquila a que anunciaran la llegada del vuelo en el cual llegaría su hija, ya pasaban 3 años de preocupación por ella, tres años en que no la había podido abrazar y mimarla. Saito sonreía ante la emoción pura que demostraba el rostro de su esposa, y el se dejaba contagiar de esa emoción.

El vuelo fue anunciado, así que se dirigieron con cierta premura a la sala de espera donde separaban verla después de tres largos años.

Mamá – se escucho desde cierta distancia, y luego otra voz

Señor y señora Saito, estamos aquí! – grito Misao desde la distancia llamando la atención de los demás presentes.

Hajime y Tokio contemplaron a su hija, aun conservaba ciertas características infantiles en su rostro y cuerpo, pero se veía madura y mayor sin saber que era lo que hacia ver tal efecto.

Kaoru corrió asta donde ellos se encontraban y abrazo con fuerza a su madre derramando algunas lágrimas que se secaron sobre la ropa de ella, al igual Tokio compartió la emoción de poder estar de nuevo juntas.

Estas enorme Kaoru, mi niña – dice mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y de paso limpiaba alguna de sus lágrimas.

Padre - dice esta sin saber como actuar ya que no era muy frecuente que el dejara ver sus emociones a través de sus ojos y expresiones, pero vio tan claramente que quería que le abrazara que no dudo y se lanzó sobre él oprimiéndole fuertemente.

Kaoru, estas muy fuerte – tosió un poco al sentirse ahogado por la presión que ella ejercía sobre su espalda por el abrazo.

Jejej lo siento padre .u

Misao como estas de linda también – Tokio las mira las dos- están muy cambiadas – sonríe mientras toma en una de sus manos su equipaje.

Gracias señora Saito -sonríe Misao.

Kaoru busco entre las personas a su hermano pero no lo encontró, se le hizo extraño, pensó que estaría allí para recibirla pero se hacia notar por su ausencia.

Y... aoshi- kun? – dice a su padre

Esta en entrenamiento, además no sabia la hora exacta de tu llegada, no te preocupes estará en casa para cuando lleguemos – dice este para continuar el camino hacia la salida.

Kenshin vio el auto estacionarse enfrente de la casa Saito, su corazón latía de emoción, al ver a Kaoru, la había extrañado en realidad, pero a la vez un temor conocido le empezaba a embargar. Kaoru no paresia haberle percibido y luego de unos momentos se vio asaltado por sus ojos azules, el se encontraba en su forma madura, fue por ello que tal vez Kaoru no le dio importancia y dirigió sus ojos al joven que abría la puerta de la casa.

Kaoru… - susurro aoshi al verla sonriente ante él, su belleza había incrementado tanto que el sentía que habían cambiado a su hermana y que era casi un pecado fijarse n aquella mujercita frente a él.

Hermano - corrió esta a abrasarle fervorosamente al verle allí parado, mas alto de lo que recordaba y mas guapo de lo que podía haber imaginado en aquellas noches cuando le pensaba mucho.

Kaoru, eres tu, estas tan… cambiada – dice el abrazándola, mientras observa a sus padres acercarse con Misao a ellos.

Joven Aoshi como esta usted – saludo la chica ojos verde con animo

Misao-chan, parece mas, dinámica que antes- dice sonriéndole sin soltar aun a su hermana

Claro, ya no tengo miedo, así que me gusta hablar con las personas que conozco – dice ofreciéndole una linda sonrisa.

Bueno chicos esta haciendo algo de frío, así que entren – dice Tokio quien sonríe ante la pequeña reunión.

* * *

Kaoru se lanzo sobre la cama de su hermano, había entrado a su habitación después de cenar, y haber llevado a Misao asta la casa de su abuelo, aoshi le había dicho que la esperaría en su habitación para hablar de todas aquellas aventuras, como cuando pequeños lo hacían.

Aoshi se quedo mirando a su hermana, un calor le envolvía y solo se producía al verla, la sonrisa infantil pero que prometía ser mas adelante una de sus armas para conquistar el corazón de cualquier hombre, su rostro blanquecino que era ahora un poco moreno por la exposición al sol cuando realizaba los entrenamientos, y las delicadas curvas que empezaban a salir dando forma al cuerpo femenino.

Que miras? – dice ella despreocupadamente al notar que él se quedaba mirándole sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Nada, solo, me preguntaba que el tiempo paso muy rapido- ríe mientras se sienta a su lado en la cama.

Te parece que e crecido bastante? – dice sonrojándose un poco al notar la mirada un poco diferente de su hermano, la miraba de otra forma, y, le agradaba.

Si, estas mas linda y grande – dijo mientras le abrazaba sin aviso – te extrañe tanto Kaoru

Yo a ti también hermano - sonrió ella, pero luego noto que su hermano tensaba un poco el cuerpo después de pronunciar sus palabras.

Aoshi al escuchar esa palabra, "hermano" sintió que toda su fantasía desvanecía frente así, de que valía poder tenerla entre sus brazos si simplemente esa demostración de amor, para ella solo era el abrazo afecto de su hermano mayor, ella nunca le vería como un hombre, asta ese momento, bueno tal ves un par de veces, se había preguntado que sentía en realidad Kaoru hacia él cuando se encontraban tan cerca y solos.

estas bien Aoshi, hermano? – dice esta mientras se separa de él mirándole a los ojos.

Si, no te preocupes Kao – dice acariciando su rostro – mejor cuéntame como fue ese entrenamiento – dice mientras observa la sonrisa que salía de aquellos labios que desearía besar.

Kaoru estuvo toda la noche contando a su hermano todo el proceso que tubo que llevar para su entrenamiento, sobre las largas jornadas de trote para calentar los músculos, asta las fuertes luchas que había tenido últimamente con Misao, y por ultimo, le comento acerca de algunas cosas que le habían empezado a suceder.

Que clase de cosas – dice este curioso y preocupado al ver el rostro acongojado de su hermana.

Bien, pues veras, hace dos noches atrás…

**Flash Back**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Misao estas por ahí? – preguntaba una Kaoru medio dormida, que paseaba por los pasillo en horas de la madrugada al no encontrar a su amiga en la cama de al lado.

Un estrepitoso ruido se escucho en el campo de entrenamiento, pensó que ello despertaría a hania, con lo liviano de su sueño estaba segura que así seria, pero nada paresia haber cambiado, ni una sola luz en todo el lugar se encendió, pero ella siguió escuchando un martillar en el lugar donde entrenaba. Camino con pasos lentos, hasta allí y vio tres grandes seres extraordinarios, dos dragones negros, del negro mas puro que ella hubiese visto en su vida y un ave preciosa, de blanca pluma que resplandecía. Eran enormes y ello le dejo por un momento congelada.

Los dos dragones ganaban en número y tamaño. En un segundo el ave que pequeña en su tamaño comparada con las dos bestias frente a esta, era de gran agilidad trato de defenderse y la luz que le rodeaba aumento casi asta segarla. En dos segundos, su cuerpo se sintió calido, pero al abrir los ojos, se encontró de frente con los dos dragones.

Kyaaaaa – trato de salir huyendo de los mounstros pero sus pies no respondían y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya no era ella misma, si no el ave platinada.

Los dragones se fueron hacia ella, y en menos de nada una luz se apodero de la oscuridad haciendo desaparecer la ilusión, tanto dragones como ave, desaparecieron.

**Fin Flash Back**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mira, esto fue lo que me quedo de esa noche – dice a aoshi mostrando en uno de sus costados la marca visible de unas garras,

Aoshi estaba pasmado ante el relato que ella le acababa de contar, temiendo que pudiese ocurrir de nuevo y que no contara con la suerte que había contado esa noche, pero luego pensó, que en ese momento el se encontraba a su lado y eso no ocurriría.

Crees que haya sido una ilusión, o una visión de lo que pasara mas adelante? – cuestiono ella a Aoshi al ver que este no decía nada

No lo se, tal ves sea así, pero tal ves no, no te dejes llevar por eso, mejor ve y descansa mañana iremos de compras – sonríe él ante el recordatorio de la salida, que había propuesto su madre.

Kaoru se levantó de la cama de Aoshi con algo de pereza y desgano, para finalmente fijar sus ojos en él y decirle…

Déjame dormir contigo esta noche, si? – dice sonriéndole

Aoshi lo pensó por un momento y pudo mas el deseo de sentir su calidez que la razón de apartarla de él.

Esta bien, pero yo dormiré del lado de la ventana – dice mientras corre las cobijas para acostarse y hacerle compañía a una Kaoru que se acomodo abrazándole y sonriendo, quedando rápidamente dormida.

* * *

Kenshin estaba ansioso, no podía esperar a que fuera de día para presentarse como shinta y saludar a Kaoru, pero no tenia otra opción. Su padre le miraba des de su silla cómoda situada frente aun fuego liviano que calentaba la casa.

No seas impaciente Kenshin, ella estará mas que unida a nosotros, muy pronto – dice mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Como será eso posible padre? – pregunta Kenshin a este mientras detiene su caminata de lado a lado.

Ya veras dentro de poco, solo falta un mes

La mañana apareció pronto aun que lentamente para Kenshin por la ventana de su habitación, se había alistado desde temprano y había estado pensando en que decir a su hermana cuando le viera.

baya, nunca te había visto tan impaciente en toda tu existencia – dijo Tomoe al encontrarlo en la sala mirando el paisaje a través de las ventanas.

No es nada de tu incumbencia – dice acomodándose en la silla cerca a él

Tu padre no estará muy contento al ver lo débil que te pones ante la sola presencia de esa muchachita – dice observándole.

Cual debilidad? – dice colocándose algo furioso – ya deja de molestarme eres insoportable – sale del lugar dejándole sola.

Ahm, bueno, lo mismo de siempre – dice esta suspirando , como si estuviese desilusionada, pero luego una sonrisita malvada atraviesa sus labios.

Luego de dejar a tomoe partió con paso lento hacia la casa de Kaoru, se encontraba un poco nervioso y a la vez emocionado, era la primera vez que tantas emociones humanas le inundaban y le ahogaban de cierta manera. Tomo un pequeño ramillete de flores que iba encontrando pro el camino, en su aspecto adolescente iba pensando que decirle a Kaoru cuando esta le preguntara sobre él y lo que había hecho durante esos tres años en los que nos se habían visto.

Se encontro frente a la puerta de la casa encontrandose cara a cara con Kaoru que se le quedo viendo por un rato reconociéndolo y sorprendiendose a la ves por ello.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, igual porfa dejar observaciones y/o aportes, gracias. ja ne**_

_**URADAMA...2..0..0..6**_


End file.
